My Fate Re-Written
by mattiboi
Summary: Peeta wakes over 500 years after the rebellion, a clone brought back to stop a returning evil and help keep Panem safe. This time though something feels different and all these new feelings seem to involve another tribute that isn't Katniss, it's Cato.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so as I said on a chapter of He Took My Heart I had another idea sitting in my head and over the Christmas fun I had, I have been having a little writing block and thought if I at least got the idea down on paper it might help clear my mind from obsessing over this. Please if you do like/enjoy/hate tell me so I know if I should continue it. And I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and celebrate nye in style like I will be ;).**

**As I have said before, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. This is just the first chapter so it's just a set up of the story. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter One

I wake in confusion, what happened? Where am I? Everything is so white. I slowly rise, my head suddenly pounding. I feel so disorientated. I try recalling what happened before I blacked out while at the same time assessing my surroundings. I vaguely remember Katniss, where was she? Though my memory is hazy everything comes flooding back to me. The Hunger Games, has it not started yet? Did I faint in the hovercraft and I'm just in a holding cell waiting for it to start? It looked like it could be one, I was sitting on a flat metal table, nothing else was in the small square room. The walls all but one exactly the same white and completely flat. The wall in front of me looked as though it was made of frosted ice or something. Dread was all I felt, I was going in the area soon, I was going to die. Even though my memories must be from moments before I had woken up my mind seemed to think those memories were a life time ago. I needed answers.

As if someone knew what I was thinking the wall that looked like frosted ice seemed to defrost within a second, it becoming a huge glass window. I looked at the hall that was now visible to me. Three people standing in front of me. The first a older man, his face worn with wrinkles, his hair white and thinned. He was wearing a white coat that just stopped shy of the floor. I notice a small name tag barely legible at my distance. Doctor Formlester, he didn't dress like any doctor or healer I had seen in the Capitol.

The other two people a boy and girl looked as if they were strongly related. They shared the same light crystal blue eyes and platinum hair. The only difference was his hair was cropped short around the sides and back with the tops length increasing gradually from the back to the front to form a fringe that was swept to the side completely covering his right eye. The girls dead straight down to her waist with a mix of purple, blue and pink colours through the bottom of it. The boy looked a light bronze compared to the girls light completion, both looking around my age. They were both dressed nothing like any person I had seen in the Capitol. She was in a short tight black skirt that hugged closely to her body. With a totally shear long sleeved purple skin tight top, a black undergarment covering her breasts. Her shoes though could definitely be from the Capitol, they reminded me of something Effie would of worn, they were unbelievably high black diamond encrusted pumps with spikes spread out over them. The boy wore light blue faded tight jeans with a simple v-neck tee that was also completely see-through. So you could see his bare chest and his tattoos, writing on his right shoulder and a large angel wing coming done his left shoulder stopping at his elbow, it covered his upper arm completely. He had simple white high topped sneakers on. They both dressed so simple and not so modestly for Capitol people.

The doctor clears his throat. "Peeta, I'm Dr. Formlester. How are you feeling?"

"Um, alright I guess. I had a bit of a headache though. Where am I? What happened?" My voice hoarse, how long had I been out?

"Ah, yes we will get to that but before we do I just want to make sure you completely healthy." He says as he pulls a small device of his jacket pressing something. To the left of me a desk suddenly rises from the floor with a odd looking helmet on it. "Peeta could you put that on your head so I can scan it to make sure you have no damage at all and everything is back to normal."

"Normal?" I ask confused as I put it on. I watch the doctor press more buttons on the device in his hand.

"He is completely de-programmed." Dr. Formlester mutters.

"Excuse me?" I was completely lost now.

"Peeta you can take it off now. What we are about to tell you will change everything for you, I just need you to understand first we are here to help and you are safe here. You see the last thing you remember is not the last thing to happened before you were brought here." He explains in a tone only a doctor could have.

"Okay, please just tell me." I plead.

"This is ridiculous, open the door and let him out of there. We will tell him everything." The boy interrupts abruptly.

"I don't know." Dr. Formlester starts.

"Come on, we can take care of him, he's no threat to us. There is no point keeping him locked up like this." The boy continues.

"Very well." Dr. Formlester says immediately. He presses some more buttons and the glass wall slowly lifts up. I walk steadily towards them and as I step out I am suddenly pulled into a hug by the girl. Her previous blank expression turning to relief and excitement.

"Oh sorry, it's just so good to finally meet you Peet, I can call you that yeah?" She smiles at me.

"Um, sure." I babble out.

"I'm Maddison-lee but you can just call me Maddie. This is my twin brother Quentin but everyone just calls his Quinn."

"Hey." Quinn says seeming suddenly shy. "She can get a bit over the top. How about we get you some real clothes and we can explain everything." He states, walking down the hall in front of me. Maddie grabs my arm and we follow him.

After walking through a maze of halls and taking a elevator we arrived at a apartment I could only assume was their own. It was large and fancy looking with lots of black, silver and purple throughout the rooms. I like it a lot more then the penthouse we had been staying in before the games. Maddie drags me into a bedroom and walks straight into a large walk-in-robe.

"Okay let's get you a tee and some underwear." She hands them to me and I stand there awkwardly while she continues to dig through the clothing on the racks. She hands me some jeans and socks. "Well don't just stand there get dressed." She says before realising my hesitation. "Oh sorry just head to the door on the right there, it's the bathroom, you can get dressed there."

I turn and open the door. The bathroom was as impressive as every other room I had seen so far. I slip out of the white loose clothing I had on and change into the plain tee and black jeans. I hear a knock at the door.

"Are you done?" Maddie asks, her voice muffled by the door between us.

"Yeah." I shout back. She opens the door handing me a pair of red sneakers. I slip them on and follow her out of the bedroom into a dining room, Quinn already sitting there. We both sit down ans he looks at me.

"Okay well I'm just going to be upfront about everything and I know it will be a lot to take in but you need to know everything, the whole truth. Okay?" Quinn says, the confidence in his voice returning.

"Alright lay it all out for me." I reply trying my best to mentally prepare myself for whatever was coming.

"Okay then. Firstly you aren't actually you. Well you are okay sorry, this will sound crazy but the original Peeta Mellark dies over five hundred years ago. You are actually a clone made from his DNA. The Capitol took a sample of your DNA when they put your tracker in for the Hunger Games and that's why the hovercraft is your last memory.

In the five hundred years you have missed, you and Katniss won the seventy-fourth games together sparking a rebellion. At the seventy-fifth games you both, with other past victors were forced back into the games. Rebel forces including the then thought destroyed District Thirteen rescued Katniss from the area and then eventually you. You both were vital in the efforts in killing Snow and the then to be his replacement District Thirteen leader Alma Coin.

After Panem lived free from Snow and all his evil. The districts were united and a government was set up to take care of the people fairly. After the rebellion you married Katniss and had children, dying a happy old man. No one knew Snow had taken any of your DNA and for five hundred years we lived in peace. There was always rumours Snow's evil would return some how and unfortunately they were true. A few years ago a descendant of Snow, Devlin got his hands not only on all the tributes hidden DNA samples and Snow's DNA, he finally successfully created the machine that could bring you all back.

He brought Snow back first and then slowly he has been bringing back tributes to create an army today's government has no chance at winning against. My sister and I were sent in to rescue as many of you as we could and destroy the machine and samples. We were successful in destroying the machine but we didn't get enough time to destroy the cloning samples. Its only a matter of time before they create another machine and continue to create an unstoppable army. We have been at war for five years now. When we got you out you haven't been awoken yet, all the tributes we rescued hadn't. Because the ones already awake had succumbed to Devlin's mind control. You need to know there is a large possibility that there is other clones of you in the army already. We need you help again Peeta. We need to save Panem, the people need to be free of Snow once and for all. Will you join us?" Quinn asked hope expressed over his face.

"I, I, um." I couldn't wrap my head around it all, it was to much. I'm not really me? I don't understand. All of a sudden I hear a familiar voice and my had spins around.

"Yeah I was exactly the same when they told me." He says uncrossing his arms. Before he gets time to react and I know what I was actually doing I jump up and hug him, clinging to him. The tall muscled blonde was the only thing that was familiar right now. "Ah, Peeta?"

I realise what I had just done. "Cato, I'm, oh, sorry it's just right now you are the only thing from my memory here."

"Thing? That's not very nice loverboy" He jokes.

I blush, "Sorry." I say again. It was so odd I had hated Cato before but in this moment he felt like my anchor, helping me stay grounded, sane and safe. "So it's all true?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"Yeah it is. Even the part that they are your blood relatives." He replies a smile I have never seen before gracing his features. It looked good on him, not menacing or psychotic, just warm and happy.

"What?" I'm confused again.

"We are descendants of you children." Maddie explains. "It's weird I know but well on the bright side your are not alone because we are family."

I felt more a ease with them, I was safe, I wasn't going into the Hunger Games. I was instead apart of a war, but I wasn't alone in this anymore. "Who else did you get out?" I ask my brain over it initial shock and working at full force again.

"Katniss, Clove, Marvel and the victors Finnick, Johanna, Enobia and Haymitch. Apart from you two Enobia and Johanna are the one others awake already. They are both working on getting our next assignment ready. Johanna didn't take much to convince to join, Enobia on the other hand still seems a little off about the whole situation though." Quinn answers.

"I see." I look between Cato, Quinn and Maddie. It was still so much to process through.

"You are welcome to stay in our apartment here with us and Cato, we have a spare room." Maddie offers.

"Thanks, you don't live with your parents?" I ask aware I hadn't seen an adult since Dr. Formlester. Maddie face suddenly drops and she half smiles sadly at me.

"They um, died a few years ago. Casualties caught in the cross fire between Devlin and the people trying to protect us. We have been on the front line of the war since that day." She replies looking at her brother.

"Right." Quinn suddenly stands. "I think it's time to make some food for dinner." He says as he exits the room.

"I'll help." Cato says as he turns around heading towards the door.

I laugh at him. "Like you can cook."

Cato suddenly turns to me and brings he lips down to my ear. "You'd be surprised what I can do. Now we don't have to kill each other I think I'm going to have some fun getting to know you properly." His voice husky.

I get tingles down my spine. He backs off and walks away. I blush like a virgin school girl. What was that even? I hear Maddie laugh so I turn to look at her, giving her a questioning look.

"He was totally flirting with you. This is going to get so interesting." She says amused at my obviously confusion, and reaction to Cato being so close.

"Huh?" Is all I get out. I'm as it was confused enough I didn't need Cato confusing me more. He seemed to actually like me. And the way I reacted. I knew three things right now, I need to stop Snow, apparently again. The second thing I knew was things would never be normal again. And finally I had a connection to Cato I had yet to fully understand.

**So guys I hope you like it and am interested and please please please let me know if you do so I know if I should continue it or not. Thanks for taking the time for reading and if you haven't checked out my other story take a look, I admit it's not perfect but do enjoy writing it. Love to all and enough NYE! Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here's the second chapter. I'm slightly dead at the moment from my nye fun but hey happy new year to you all thanks for all the support and I hope you all have an amazing year. I have been having some trouble with my other story He Took My Heart but I'm going to try to pump a chapter out for it in the next couple days. Anyhoo hope you like this next chapter, the action is coming I just wanted to use this chapter to introduced more characters and set up Cato and Peeta's relationship. So yeah :D enjoy.**

**As I have said before, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Coralyn Rose- Cora! Thanks for the first review! :D I promise to continue, I'm so glad you find the premise interesting. And yeah I wanted Peeta and Cato to instantly click even if Peeta wasn't totally conscious of what that meant completely. And I totally send the love back to you aswell. Xo**

**pumpkinking5- thanks so much. And I'm so glad you like how I have explained the story so far. Hopefully I can keep it up. :) Xo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- :D we are totally twins! I'm so so so glad you think the premise/plot/central idea is so much better then you expected, I kind of surprised myself because it came out exactly how I had imagined it. And thank goodness the OC characters Maddie and Quinn are liked. And I don't plan to really focus on them more Peeta and Cato but I do want them to be a big part in Peeta's life. And like I promised I'll continue He Took My Heart I just got to work out some problems I'm having. Bahahahah the koala thing was so funny. And yes Cato this story YUM! I agree I did push a lot into the chapter and I'll try to repeat a few things through-out the chapters. And again thank you and I do love your reviews! Xoxoxox**

**jessie(guest)- it's here! Though the next chapter may be a little wait. Sorry I'll try my best to get it out as soon as I can. **

**PrinceArdhz- thanks so much! And I hope you enjoy the story. I had hoped it seemed plausible as a plot since its so strongly related to the Hunger Games. So thanks for confirming it. Xo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Two

I'm as it was confused enough I didn't need Cato confusing me more. He seemed to actually like me. And the way I reacted. I knew three things right now, I need to stop Snow, apparently again. The second thing I knew was things would never be normal again. And finally I had a connection to Cato I had yet to fully understand.

I spent the next three days working through everything. I had come to terms with the idea I was a clone and I felt more normal once Katniss and Haymitch had woken and been told everything. They were staying in an apartment on the floor beneath us with Marvel. Johanna, Enobia and Clove were on the floor beneath that. Maddie and Quinn had been a real help to me. They had been so patient and comforting, answering any questions we had even if we had asked them multiple times before hand. Katniss seemed to have the most trouble dealing with it all. She seemed to be really hurt knowing everyone she had ever loved had died hundreds of years ago. We were all given a week to mentally 'recover' as they put it before we would be included in anything related to the war against Snow and Devlin.

I woke early the next morning, I had tried to go back to sleep but my mind was restless. I got up and showered, the hot water washing away my anxiety making me fell more relaxed and ready to face the day. I get out, dry myself and put on a pair of loose soft pants and a tank. The Clothing these days were so much simpler and more comfortable compared to what I remembered back in the Capitol. I sat down at the dining table with a glass of milk.

That's something I couldn't understand though while these memories are mine, they aren't really mine. Did that mean I'm not really the same Peeta? Was I destined to forever be in love with Katniss like my previous life? I thought once I saw her again those feelings I remember would return but I hadn't felt anything towards her. I couldn't really understand it because while I remember having a crush on her, thinking I loved her after waking up all of those feeling were different. I felt like everything between us was just that, memories. And I wasn't sure if that really meant that after waking up I was a completely different person. I'm pulled from my thoughts though when I notice Cato standing at the doorway staring at me. I clear my throat, slightly uncomfortable at how intently he was watching me. "Morning, how long were you standing there?" I ask.

His eyes shift from my lips to my eyes, was he staring at me lips? "Not long, you looked cute sitting there deep in thought." He smirks and sits next to me putting done a bowl of milk and cereal.

I blush once again, getting annoyed at myself because no one had ever had this effect on me before, well that I can remember. He had over the last three days seemingly continued to flirt with me every chance he could get. Maddie insisted he seemed to have a crush on me but it was Cato. He was just being friendly, I mean he was friendly to Quinn, Maddie and Clove as well as me. I didn't need to read into it to much. That would be stupid, and anyway I didn't even know if I even liked him. I look back up at Cato to find him still watching me while eating his cereal. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I say frowning.

He laughs at me. "No loverboy, but stop pouting those lips of yours or someone might take it as a sign that they need to be nibbled on." He responded putting another spoonful into his mouth.

I instantly stop frowning and luckily before Cato could embarrass me anymore Quinn and Maddie walk in. "Morning guys." They both smile as us as the sit down, Maddie with a bowl of yoghurt.

"Morning." I smile back at them.

"Feeling up for actually doing something today?" Maddie asks, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What did you have in mind?" Cato asks finally turning his attention away from me.

"We, Quinn and I, were thinking about doing down to the gym. You guys want to tag along?" She replies.

"I'm in." Cato replies before turning to me. "Come, it's better then sitting around waiting for the next three days to end and we can do something productive or at least get out of this building."

He had a point and I did have a lot of stored up energy. "Okay, I'll come as well."

"Yay." Maddie says happily. "I'm just going to get changed I'll meet you at the elevator in ten." She says as she gets up and leaves the room.

I decided I should change as well so I get up and follow her towards the kitchen. I put my cup into the sink and rise it out and Maddie walks off to her room. Once I'm done I go to head to my room but stop overhearing Cato's and Quinn's conversation going on in the other room.

I hear Quinn first. "How's it going then?"

"I mean I'm really trying and flirting with him every chance I get but still I don't know if he is even interested. I've caught him blushing a few times but I mean that could just simply be because he feels uncomfortable, he used to be so in love with Katniss. I don't that could have changed, could it?" Cato asks. So he was interested in me.

"Well did you like Peeta this much before?"

"No but still I was one hundred per cent into him physically from what I can remember."

"Well you might have a chance, I'll talk to Peeta and see where his head is at. Before you do anything stupid. Okay?"

I hear one of them moving their chair to stand up and I quickly tip toe to my room before one of them saw me there. I go to my room and close the door behind me. Cato liked me, and he was attracted to me before. I am so confused, I've never like a guy before had I? Do I even like him back? I mean I felt something when he was around, and I liked the attention I couldn't deny that. What was I going to do? Quinn was going to talk to me, what will I tell him if I don't even know what I was feeling myself? There is a knock at my door.

"Ready Peet?" Maddie asks through the door.

"Almost, be out in a second." I say slightly panicked as I went through the walk-in-robe. I find some loose shorts and a pair of sneakers. I throw them on and head to the door. I open it to find Maddie waiting for me, lent up against the wall. She smiles at me and we had down the hallway. She sure smiled a lot for someone in our situation. Maybe it was her way of coping and staying positive. Once we reach the elevator we wait for the other two to arrive. A few minute later they come into eye sight and I instantly turn around to face the other way. Cato had shown up in just sneakers and a pair of low riding black gym shorts. The sight of his shirtless did something to me. I was actually acting like a school girl meeting her celebrity crush or something. How could Cato effect me so badly by simply taking off his shirt. I quickly walk into the elevator, concentrating hard when I turned around not to stare at his chest.

"Everything okay Peet?" Quinn asks as he lifts an eyebrow and smiles a me. It was written all over his face he knew exactly what was going on in my head.

"Yeah, I'm great." I lie, trying to sound convincing. We wait afew more seconds before arriving at the gym. We step out to find Clove and Marvel already here.

"Hey guys." Maddie kind of yells.

Clove turns to us and smiles. It looked so odd on her, smiling that is. I mean she didn't look weird or anything but like Cato I just wasn't used to it.

"How is everyone?" Marvel asks.

"Alright." Cato replies. "Where is Katniss?"

"Oh, she didn't really feel up for anything. Haymitch is talking to her." Marvel replies before returning to the weights he had been lifting.

"So Cato still think you got it and you are all that?" Clove asks tilting her head towards the wrestling mats.

"Please, of course I do." He says cockily.

"Ha I bet Quinn could take you." Maddie pipes up punching Cato in the arm playfully. "Couldn't you Quinn?"

"Maybe, Cato still has a good two inches of height and a hell of a lot more muscle power over me." Quinn replies before heading towards the mats.

We all follow, I was actually interested to see how this would play out. They got into position and Marvels counts down and as soon as he says go Cato goes straight on the attack, jumping straight for Quinn. Quinn quickly ducks to the side, just escaping Cato's attack before going on the offensive using his body weight to push Cato off balance. Cato stumbles back recovering and catching his breath. They continue to grapple and wrestle for the next five minute, neither successful in pinning the other down. Quinn though seemed to be holding back then suddenly he somehow takes Cato down in one graceful movement. He didn't waist a second descending onto Cato pinning his arms above his head with one hand. He used legs and weight to stop Cato from trying to roll them.

Then suddenly I hear a voice I didn't recognise behind us. "Should I be jealous?" I turn to see a man standing at the elevator doors, his arms crossed and a joking smile on his face. He was as tall as Cato, and built with large muscles. He looked older, in his mid twenties I presumed. He had striking green eyes and brown hair messily styled.

"Lance, you're back!" Quinn shouts and as I turn to look back at Quinn I see him scramble up off Cato and practically fall over his own feet into the man's arms. I was about to ask Maddie who he was but I had gotten my answer as I watched Quinn pull the man into a passionate kiss. I hadn't even realised Quinn was gay, he wasn't that flamboyant, didn't have any obvious characteristics or flirted with Cato or Marvel. I thought it over, the time I had spent with him. If I had payed more attention I might have picked it up I guess.

"So that's Lance?" Cato asks Maddie as he gets up. Quinn must have mentioned Lance to Cato.

"Yeah." She says happily.

"Knew the boy was gay, about a obviously as you Cato." Clove chimes in.

"Oh really. Clove?" Cato replies.

"Yes muscles, we both know I have an amazing gaydar." She turns and winks at me before turning back to Cato. Was she suggesting I am? She continues "All the hotest guys seem to be gay."

"I'm not gay." Marvel pipes up.

"That's my point Marvel only hot guys are gay." She giggles.

Quinn walks back over to us holding Lance's hand. "Everyone this is Lance. Lance this is Cato, Marvel, Clove and Peeta."

Lance shakes Cato's and Marvel's hand before hugging Clove and turning to me. "Peeta." He smiles going in for a hug. "We are practically family, Quinn's told me everything about you."

I smile back at him. "Nice to meet you Lance."

I turn back to Quinn who has a sly smile on his face. "Peet how bout you have a turn against Cato, you're built enough to take him on."

"I don't know." I start but am cut off.

"Come on Peeta, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Cato says in a husky voice.

I felt stuck, I was still conflicted with my feeling but I didn't want to make things more awkward and hurt Cato's feelings. So I step onto the mat. "Fine but I swear if you do any damage to me at all I'll get Lance to beat you up."

Clove and Maddie giggle away as I get in a comfortable stance ready to start. "Ready, Start." Marvel shouts.

Instead of going on the attack like he had with Quinn Cato stands up straight and slowly walks over to me, a cocky grin gracing his face. I was put off by his actions and for a moment let my guard down, totally forgetting what I was supposed to be doing, I freeze up staring into his eyes. And he takes this to his advantage by picking me up from the back of my thighs before bringing me down to the floor on my back. I realise what was happening and I struggle to get out of his grip.

I manage to somehow do this so I crawl away from him but before I can get back on my feet he is behind me pulling me into a bear hug. Being so close to Cato wasn't helping me concentrate in the least. I could feel his bulge against my ass and at the same time I felt a warmth in my stomach heading towards my groin. I had to get out of this as soon as possible. I push off the floor with my feet sending us backwards, Cato falling onto his back and his grip on me releasing. I turn around and go to pin his arms above his head like Quinn had done before. I straddled his waist as I held his arms down, suddenly I realise our position and the fact that not only did I have a erection but it was pressed into Cato's stomach. I look him in the eyes and see a mix of happiness and lust. I feel myself going red in embarrassment. I let go of his arms, quickly getting up and running towards the elevator.

"Peeta?" I head Quinn yell after me as the doors closed.

Shit what happened to me? Obviously I had a thing for Cato I could admit that. I look down at my pants, shifting my length uncomfortably trying to conceal it just in case I ran into anyone else. I get off at our floor and head straight to my room. I close the door behind me and throw myself onto the bed. Why did this have to happen now? I know liking Cato isn't a bad thing and we did seem to have a real connection but I'm still confused and definitely not ready for any of that. I needed to talk to Quinn or Lance since obviously they both have been in similar situations. Maybe it would help me feel more comfortable about the whole guy thing. Thinking over everything I felt bad I had just left Cato there on the floor, he is going to be so confused by my actions. I let out a frustrated sign as there is a knock at my bedroom door. I thought about not answering and pretending I wasn't here but I couldn't really ignore or hide what was going on. "Come in." I call out as the door opens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, YAY I've finished the third chapter. It would have been sooner but for some reason I wasn't able to upload it. I hope you enjoy it. The plot is going to pick up in the next chapter I promise. The next update won't be till mid next week probably. It may be earlier I just have a crazy schedule the next week so I don't know what free time I will have because a certain boy seems to be successfully taking it all up. But I am determined to carve out some time for writing. :D.**

**As I have said before, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**pumpkinking5- thanks so much. Thanks for the support and I'm totally glad you like it so far. I also loved Clove in this chapter. Xo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- how did you know the boner thing would happen? :D and thanks, I do hope the awkwardness does translate. But also all the other emotions aswell... they do right? :/. So freaking glad you like both stories. Thank you thank you thank you :D xo**

**glowing46- gosh thank you. Your so kind, and I'm glad you like my work and the story's concept. I don't know if I'm really that good of a writer but still thanks. Xo**

**Conspiration-ult- YAY so glad you like this story so much. And I did hope that the story and character were different enough that it didn't feel like I was just repeating things. And I agree Maddie is definitely a fangirl at heart, she will probably get more crazy as the story progresses :D. And thanks for thinking the story has promise. Xo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Three

I let out a frustrated sign as there is a knock at my bedroom door. I thought about not answering and pretending I wasn't here but I couldn't really ignore or hide what was going on. "Come in." I call out as the door opens.

Lance walks in, closing the door behind him. "Is it alright for me to stay here for a bit and talk?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say my voice sounding harsh and annoyed. But I wasn't at anyone more myself.

"You sure? If you preferred to talk to Maddie or Quinn, even Katniss I can go get them." Concern in his eyes.

"It's okay really, I'm just annoyed at myself and I don't mean to take it out on you." I explain.

He sits on the end of my bed looking me in the eyes as if he was searching for something. "What happened?

I got stuck on my words at first but then it seemed to come rushing to the surface all at once. "Um well you see since waking up I haven't felt the same person I remember myself being, I don't feel anything for Katniss at all anymore. And then Cato has been flirting with me non stop. I mean I kind of like it, a lot actually and we have a connection, I feel it whenever he is around. But I've never liked a boy that way, I don't know what's going and I'm just so confused. And then being pressed up against Cato I got excited, you know down there and when I realised I was pressed up against Cato, everyone around watching. I was just so embarrassed and confused, I just, help me?"

He smirks at me. "Okay sounds a lot like you are experiencing the kind of emotions I had when I first met Quinn." He says, his voice warm and comforting.

"Really? In what way?" I asked really intrigued, I needed to understand what was going on with me.

"Well when I met Quinn he was fifteen, so it was around three years ago. I was a rookie solider, he had been here for six months already. Because well you know his parents were killed. Anyway before Quinn I thought I was completely straight. I had only had crushes on girls before. At the time I didn't realise, I guess I never thought about it but I was never really turned on sexually by women. I thought I just wasn't ready for sex. I never noticed or checked out guys at all and then one day I bumped into Quinn at the cafeteria and I can't really explain it, there was just this instant connection. I felt it and I had no clue what it meant really. We grew closer over the next few weeks and after talking to Maddie a lot about Quinn she opened my eyes up to realise I liked him more then a friend. It took me another three weeks to finally tell him and it's been the best decision of my life. Peet I believe in soul mates and that you don't choose who that is, its fate. I know it's kind of scary but it doesn't change who you are. You are just opening your heart to someone new."

"Yeah but I don't know, I'm not even sure if I even like like me." I argue.

"Okay so you do feel a strong connection yeah?" He asks.

"Sure." I reply wondering what he was getting at.

"You feel like you need him in your life and have to know him completely?"

"Yes." That meant nothing just I want to be his friend.

"Okay, does he make you feel safe just by being in the same room?"

I pause thinking for a second. "Yeah."

"Alright so say if Cato was to kiss say Quinn infront of you, how would you feel?"

"I, um, I don't know." I say slightly agitated.

"Come on Peeta stop closing yourself off, just think about it and answer honestly."

"Okay, I'd um, hurt, I would feel hurt and jealous. Actually annoyed as hell he wasn't kissing." I trail off, realising what Lance was getting at, I really had been in denial. "Shit I really do like Cato."

"Yeah, seems that way." He smiles back. "Peeta it's okay to be scared of love but I can promise you even though there is a chance you could get hurt it's always better to be open to it then never experience it at all. And you can always come to me if you have any questions or issue, whatever. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks Lance um can I ask you something totally unrelated?" I ask glad to be changing the subject.

"Alright, ask away." He replies happily.

"Um, how old are you?" I ask.

"Twenty-four, why?" He asks confused.

"Oh I just wondered. I thought Maddie and Quinn were only sixteen like me. I just wondered how much of an age gap there was between the two of you."

"Right well six years, two months and five days of a gap. He turns eighteen next month."

I smile at him. "Thanks Lance, for talking to me. It nice like being able to talk to someone, it is like talking to a big brother or something when I talk to you." I hug him to show I really did appreciate the talk.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asks, his smile widening.

"Ofcourse I can." I exclaim happily, this meant he trusted me.

"I've bought a ring." He replies.

"For Quinn? You're going to propose? When? Where?" I can't contain my excitement.

"I'm not completely sure when but I want to do it before I'm back on duty."

"How long do you have?" I ask.

"A week minimum, will you help me plan something? Oh and don't tell Maddie she would get to excited and tell him straight away." He laughs.

"Hell yes I'll help plan it out, and I promise I won't tell a soul." I smile as he goes to get up.

"Well I'm going to go spend some time with Quinn alone, it's been way to long. Peeta, you should probably have a talk with Cato. I know he kind of feels like you hate kind or something." He says as he reaches my door. "Remember just be open to the connection."

He leaves and I smile at him. Right I had to talk to Cato and explain everything. I dreaded it but I had to do it, I didn't want to loose whatever we had. After laying there and thinking about everything for a few hours I get up and walk down the hall to Cato's room. I knock and wait to be let in. I don't get a reply so I knock again.

"Come in, its open." Well he was in his room atleast.

I open the door, walk in and close the door behind me. I turn to find Cato laying on his back with his head in Clove's lap. She seemed to be brushing her fingers through his hair as if it soothed him.

Clove looks up at me first. "Oh, Peeta. Um I'm going to go Cato, let you two talk." She gets up once Cato sits up and walks towards the door she smiles warmly at me gives my shoulder a light squeeze as she passes me and disappears behind the door, closing it behind her.

"Cato, I." Before I continue he cuts me off.

"Peeta, don't worry about it, I'll stop coming onto you. I get it, you're not into me. I shouldn't have come on to you so strongly, I'm sorry." He says not looking at me yet.

"Cato, look at me. I'm the one who should be sorry, I did flirt back. I just, I've never liked a guy that way and then I wake up and I instantly have this thing with you. I was so confused about everything, my feelings for you, what it meant, if it meant I was a different person. I sorry it took me so long to realise what was right infront of my face. I didn't mean to lead you on or hurt your feelings before. I just didn't understand what was going on between us." I say trying not to sound scared.

He suddenly smiles at me. "So you have feeling for me?"

I roll my eyes. "That's all you took for what I just said?"

He laughs. "Yeah, I don't care about anything else. Wait so what happened in the gym?"

I blush and look down to the floor. "This connection we have isn't the only feeling I seem to have for you. I had been trying to fight them but you shirtless this morning I just couldn't. Look you are really attractive, really really attractive. And apparently I can't control my body and when you were pressed up against me I got turned on and well you felt it against you." I was so embarrassed at that point.

He laughs at me. "It's perfectly normal for guys to get hard while wrestling, it doesn't mean anything, just a physical reaction to physical stimulation. I mean I had hoped it was something more and I'm glad it was but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I didn't say anything."

"Seriously, oh okay then." Wow I can really over think things, I felt kind of stupid now.

"But it's nice to know you appreciate my physical appearance." He jokes standing up and walking over to me. "So, now that you are being open about your feelings, what does that mean for us?"

"Um, well I don't know. We just talk, get to know each other, spend time together and see where it goes I guess." I hadn't really thought about it really just that I had to be honest to Cato and myself.

"Alright, so spend some time with me." He grabs my hand and leads me to the bed. I sit down where Clove had been sat before and Cato lays down putting his head on my lap like he had previously done with Clove. "Oh sorry, this isn't making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm just taken aback at how comfortable you are around me." I reply brushing my fingers through his hair like Clove had.

He closes his eyes and smiles. "I don't know how to explain it, I've never felt this way with someone else, it's like, I don't even know."

"We are soul mates?" I say without thinking it through. I couldn't deny being around Cato did seem perfectly natural.

"Well yeah, I mean it's alittle early to determine if we have a connection that strong but yeah I feel like we could be."

"Cato, I want to try something, don't open your eyes." I say nervously.

"Alright. What are we trying?" He asks curiously.

I shuffle slightly and lean down so I could bend down and reach his lips. I hover over his lips for a second before taking the plunge and kissing him. He takes a second to react but starts to kiss back. His lips on mine, I couldn't explain it. I felt tingles down my spine, and as if a spark was lit in my heart. I didn't want to stop but after a few minutes I needed air. I lean back against the headboard smiling to myself. I definitely liked Cato, a lot.

"Wow, well I didn't hate that." He responded after catching his breath. He looks up at me and smiles. "Well lover boy hate to say it but you are stuck with me now. After that kiss I'm hooked and there is no way you will be able to get rid of me."

I laugh at him, leaning down and pecking him on the check. "Well you can thank Lance for helping me realise what I wanted."

"Oh I will. They are a cute couple hey." He says turning on his side and and looking up at me.

"I know, Quinn's face when he saw Lance. He deserves some happiness in his life." I say caressing his check. I thought it would be much more awkward but it was so natural being with Cato, I like that. There is a knock at the door and I look up to see Maddie walk in.

"Oh my gosh you to together, SO CUTE! I'm just so happy, oh right I came in here to tell you dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She smiles at us both, almost jumping around in excitement simply from watching us.

"You alright there Maddie?" I ask smirking at her just standing there.

"Oh right I'll go, see you at dinner." She seemed slightly embarrassed as she heads out the door.

Cato laughs before turning back to me. "So Peet I um, do you want to stay here tonight? I promise nothing sexual, I just want to snuggle and wake up to you in my arms. You don't have to if you're not ready or anything but, um, yeah."

I smile and lean down to kiss his check again. "Yes I'll stay tonight, you're cute when you get all flustered."

"I'm not cute. Hot yes, sexy hell yes. But not cute." He exclaims.

"Sure whatever you reckon." I giggle. "Come on get up, we should be helping with dinner."

"Fine, but only if you give me another kiss." He says sitting up. I crawl over to him and kiss him on the check. "A real one lover boy."

"Fine." I say as I go in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and once again I loose myself in the kiss. I back away for air and smile. I liked seeing Cato this happy, it made me happy.

We get up and head for the kitchen. Once we arrive I see Quinn stirring something in a pan, Lance pressed up against his back, whispering in Quinn's ear. Maddie taking out plates and cutlery. "Can we help with anything?" I ask prepared to work.

"Um, you can help set the table with Maddie, I've almost finished the pasta." Lance says turning to us.

"What do you mean you have almost finished the pasta? I think you mean me, your cooking sucks ass." Quinn says jokingly.

"Does not." Lance turns back to Quinn, wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist and kissing his neck.

I grab the plates and follow Maddie into the dining room. I put down a plate at each chair. I noticed there was nine settings out. "Who else is joining us?" I ask Maddie as she places a cup next to each plate.

"Um we invited Clove, Marvel, Katniss and Johanna, though I'm not sure they will all show up." She replies headed back into kitchen before appearing again with three glass bottles of cold water.

Five minutes later Clove and Marvel show up. They told us Katniss and Johanna were eating with Haymitch. We all sit down to eat dinner and I have to say I can't remember ever being this happy, or being with so many people who loved and cared for me. I knew then I had to do anything I could to help stop Snow. This was something to fight for, these people were what I would be fighting to protect. And the night ended perfectly with me sleeping comfortably in Cato's arm for the first time and I had never felt safer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay okay okay. New chapter just for you. Ba I'm so lame. Anyway here the fourth chapter. Woop woop. As I said in the last chapter I have a busy week so I'm not sure when I will have time to write some more but I will try to have atleast another chapter up for either this or my other story. **

**As I have said before, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Peeto4eva- wow thank you so much for love. I hope you continue to enjoy it xo.**

**Conspiration-ult- :/... damn you grammar! I'll try to keep an eye out and check my work. I should really get someone to prof read it for me because obviously I'm missing them. So glad you like Lance and you thought his talk with Peeta was good. And you may or may not have seen into the future with Lance's storyline :/. Haha love that you loved the Clove/Cato interaction. And Katniss and Johanna? I didn't even think about that but now you have given me multiple ideas. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D so glad you enjoyed the chapter and liked not only Peeta's interactions with Lance but also with Cato. Thank you for the continued support xoxoxo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- wow boo! So glad the emotions do come across and I can't believe I've become so predictable :/ I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. :) Yay so happy you think a little happiness in war is a good idea. And also that you like Lance. I wanted Peeta to really relate to Lance and have someone to really lean on like a older brother. Okay I love that you liked how I subtly showed that Clove and Cato are close friends. And knowing it seemed more natural makes me so freakin happy. Puppy dog Cato is the best right. :D and the Katniss and Haymitch... maybe there is a reason you haven't seen them. :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Four

Five minutes later Clove and Marvel show up. They told us Katniss and Johanna were eating with Haymitch. We all sit down to eat dinner and I have to say I can't remember ever being this happy, or being with so many people who loved and cared for me. I knew then I had to do anything I could to help stop Snow. This was something to fight for, these people were what I would be fighting to protect. And the night ended perfectly with me sleeping comfortably in Cato's arm for the first time and I had never felt safer.

Over the rest of week I found myself completely falling for Cato. We pretty much spent every second together. When we were alone we would ask each other stupid questions getting to know one another and cuddle. I don't know if I had been this way in my previous life but I couldn't seem to get enough constant physical interaction with Cato. We were forever holding hands, kissing, hugging, I basically lived in his lap. He thankfully hadn't pressured me into anymore more yet, I was going to need another conversation with either Lance or Quinn about that.

I also had grown a lot closer with Lance, Clove and Marvel. It was shocking how normal and down to earth they all were. From what I remember I had such a differing perception of both Clove and Marvel. I had been so quick to judge and never thought to understand where they came from. We were all kids and the Capitol had pitted us against each other and I felt ashamed I had played into their deception. It amazed me how we seemed to become this odd family.

I hadn't seen Katniss at all since the day she has woken up. Was she really struggling that much? Or did she simple hate us or something. I thought it best to give her space and when she was ready if she wanted she would come and talk to me.

With the week over this morning marked the start of our involvement in stopping Snow. We were instructed to be up and ready at eight then Lance would take us to head operations. I awoke at seven and as soon as I sat up I could feel my nerves arising. As much as I wanted and needed to stop Snow and Devlin I didn't want anyone from my new life to get hurt or be put in danger. I turned to look at my right to see Cato hadn't even stirred. I lean over him and kiss his check. "Time to get up sleepy head."

"Mmphf no." Cato replies pulling me into his arms keeping his eyes shut.

"Come on, let go of me so I can shower. We need to be ready by eight."

"Do we have to I just want to spend all day in bed with you." He whines not releasing me.

"Cato, come on now. Let go so I can have a shower and have time to eat something as well." I sigh.

"Only if you let me shower with you." He responds, kissing my forehead.

I feel myself blush, I haven't been completely naked infront of Cato yet. "Um, I."

He laughs at me. "We would be saving time and water."

I sigh again. "Fine but I swear if you try anything I won't think twice about sleeping in my own bed tonight." I figure it was going to happen at some point. Might as well get it over with. That and I couldn't lie I did kind of want to see what Cato had down there. I had already mapped out his chest since he never slept with a shirt but I hadn't seem anything below his waist yet.

He finally let's me go and a crawl off the bed and head to the adjoining bathroom. I quickly step out of my shorts and full the top over my head, dropping them to the floor and step into the shower. I turn it on, once it is at a comfortable temperature I step under the water. As I am about to turn around I feel Cato's hands snake around my waist. I stiffen slightly feeling him pressed completely against me. He kisses my neck and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry I promise not shower sex, today."

I laugh at myself and relax in his hold. I put some body wash into my hands and turn. I starts to wash Cato's chest and work my way down his body. Once I'm done he does the same to me, taking purposely longer when it came to washing my behind.

Once we are done I put my arms around his waist and rest my head in his chest. "You're nervous." He says in concern.

"Yeah, a lot actually. I think once I know what's actually going on I'll be okay. I just don't want to lose any of them. I feel like a family with them. That's something I remember not having."

"You didn't have a family?" He questions as he kisses my forehead before resting his chin on my head.

"No I need, it's just we didn't feel like a family, my mother abused me. My brothers didn't really care for me and my father just didn't seem to understand me. Here I have you and all of them and I feel at home with them, like they are supposed to be in my life."

"I get what you mean, and I feel that as well." He me a little tighter before letting go and turn off the water. "Come them let's get out of here so we can eat."

We get out, dry off and are dressed in fifteen minutes. That left us just over twenty minutes to eat. As we enter the kitchen I grab some bread and pop it into the toaster. I turn to see Cato pour some cereal into a bowl with some milk. A few second later my toast pops up and I spread some butter and jam onto it. I place them onto a plate and pour two glasses of juice before following Cato to the dining table.

We arrive to find Maddie and Quinn sitting down dressed in almost matching clothing. The both wore loose singlets and tight skinny jeans. To my surprise Quinn seemed to be wearing eye make-up, not a dramatic as Maddie's but it still stood out making his blue eyes look even more crystal blue.

"Morning, ready to face today?" Maddie asks drinking her berry smoothie.

"I don't know if I'll ever be completely ready, but still we have to face it sooner or later right." I say sitting down. "What exactly is going to happened today?"

"Well I presume you will brought up to speed about the was and everything that has and is happening, then probably medicals to make sure everyone is fit enough for training. And then probably training, I'm not really sure but we will be with you the whole day." Quinn says with a reassuring smile.

I eat my toast quickly before it goes cold and once I'm finished I look at the clock to find we had five minutes until we had to go. We get up, put our dishes in the sink and head for the the elevator. As we arrive the doors open and Lance walks out.

"We are coming, just be a sec." I hear Maddie yell out.

"Morning guys, how was your sleep?" Lance asks as we wait for Maddie and Quinn.

"Alright. Do you know what we are doing today? I asked Quinn but he wasn't completely sure." I say.

"Well I'll take you done to operations to be debriefed on everything. Then you will all do a medical evaluation to see where you are at. Once that's done I'll be taking to the training facility, show you around and then finally you will have a fire arms lesson and assessment."

"Wow busy day." Cato says as he plays with my hand.

Maddie and Quinn walk out quickly and join us. "Sorry, my fault I swear." Maddie announces.

"Sure it was." Lance smirks and presses the button for the elevator. We step in and he presses another button. "The others will meet us at operations. Do you have any questions before we get there?"

"I dont." I say before looking up at Cato.

"Nope I don't either." He says smiling at me.

Once the elevator stops we walk out following Lance through a maze of corridors until we reach a large room. There was a large table in the centre of the room that had a multitude of people I did not recognise. Also sat at the table were the few people I did know. We each take a seat and wait for someone to speak. I grab Cato's grab under the table and watch as a man stands. He was middle aged and looked like a true war veteran.

"Welcome everyone, I am Generalissimo Nathaniel Thompson. You may address me simply at Thompson. We are here to bring the new recruits up to speed with everything relative to our efforts in disabling Devlin and his army from taking power over Panem."

Over the course of the next three hours it was explained how Devlin was a brilliant scientist who was power hunger and finally obtained the formula to not only clone fallen tributes but essentially anyone. He used government funding to create his machine and once he had cloned Snow and enough tributes for soldiers he attempted to take over the districts one by one. He has successfully taken districts five, seven, eight, nine and ten. He was currently trying to take over six and eleven but since the destruction of the machine he has not be able to replace soldiers he had be using with no regards to any of their lives.

We would have to strike soon to take out the rest of Delvin's cloning facilities, crippling his ability to create an endless army. We were informed once completing our training we would be in a unit to perform specialised tasks. Thompson stressed he wanted to stop Devlin without increasing the risk of innocent people being caught in the cross fire. We were then required to take a pledge to the armed forces of Panem and sent for our medical evaluations.

We were sent to a waiting room and called one by one for our tests. My name is finally called and I enter the room. Dr. Formlester welcomed me and run through list of tests before declaring I was fit for training and I was sent out. Once we are all done Lance returns with Maddie and Quinn.

We are then taken to the training level. We had to spilt into two groups to fit into the elevator. The first Katniss, Enobia, Haymitch, Marvel, Lance and Maddie. The second being Johanna, Clove, Quinn, someone who's name I didn't know, Cato and myself. While the first groups I notice a overly attractive man staring at me and Cato. I quirk and eyebrow at him, he was so familiar but I couldn't place it. He smirks at me.

"Finnick." Cato nods to him.

"Cato." Replies before turning to me. "I don't believe we were ever introduced, I am Finnick Odair."

He shakes my hand, well that explains why he was vaguely familiar he was a past victor and mentor. "Peeta." I say, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasures mine, so Peeta no more undying love for Katniss then?" He asks even though I knew he knew the answer to his question.

"Well I died so I guess not." I say dryly.

"Leave the boy alone Odair." Johanna says as she leaned against the wall. "He's not the only one who feels different since waking." She looks at me, no emotion on her face.

"That's the truth." Clove says mindlessly. She looks at me and smiles before turning to Finnick. "Even think about getting between those two or creating any unnecessary drama and I won't hesitant in cutting off your most prized possession. Just because you were a victor means nothing to me."

He smiles back at her. "I wouldn't even dream of it."

The elevator doors open and the rest of us walk in and join the others once the doors open again. Lance shows us through the training facilities and once we have been shown everything we head to the shooting range.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asks as we walk into the shooting range.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you know why Katniss and Haymitch seem to be avoiding me?" I had tried to talk to both of them but I had been unsuccessful.

"Not really, I'm sure it's nothing." Quinn says reassuringly.

Lance stops and turns to us. "Tomorrow all of you will start intensive training which will include hand to hand combat, fire arms training, specialised tactical unit training and fitness and strength workouts. You will train six days a week with Sundays off to rest your body. We will start training at eight sharp. We will go through until twelve which is when you will have a break for lunch and then continue through until six. Now please take a station and a instructor with be with you in a moment to show you how to use a basic fire arm."

I walk over a station, Cato next to me. I inspect the gun, picking it up curiously. "So mind if I show you how to used that?" Quinn asks from behind me.

I smile at him. "That would be appreciated." Atleast I had someone I knew, it made it a lot less awkward and I didn't feel so pressured.

After Quinn detailed explanation on how to used the guns I try it out. I was first surprised at how much the gun cocked back once you pulled the trigger and then at how loud it was. After a couple of rounds I was successful in hitting the target in the red zone. Ofcourse Cato had been a natural and excelled quickly compared to me.

"Don't worry Peeta, it gets easier. I was a hell of a lot worse then you when I first started my training." Quinn says as we are dismissed and head back to our apartment floors.

Cato lays down on the couch and I lay on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well today was tiring." He says as he puts his hands on my hips.

"Just a little bit." I smirk at him.

Quinn grabs Lance's hand. "Well we are going for a shower. Get us when dinner is ready." He says heading towards his room.

"Like hell I'm walking in on that again." Maddie yells as she head into the kitchen. "I can't be bothered cooking, shall we just head to the cafeteria once they are done?"

"Sure." I say between kisses.

"So have you got the hots for Finnick?" Cato asks jokingly.

"Ha, he's to into myself for my liking, I like tall blondes with just a little bit of an ego and deep blue eyes." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"Really, I haven't seen anyone like that around." He jokes.

We lay there for awhile before I get the urge to kiss Cato again. I sit up straddling his hips and start to make out with him. I get lost in him, having no clue how long we were kissing before being pulled back to reality when we hear a gasp.

"Peeta?" I turn to see a stunned Katniss standing in the doorway. "I'm just going to go." She says quickly turning around. It looked as though she had tears falling from her eyes.

"Katniss wait." I call but before I can follow her I hear the elevator door close.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY another chapter is complete. Here is the fifth chapter. I depending on how motivated I stay I'm hoping to get out two chapters a week well since I no longer have a love interest in real life anymore. (all men are c# $s) Anyhoo when my friends aren't picking me of the club floor I'll be writing hopefully. **

**And sorry for spelling Enobaria's name wrong so far... I don't know how I didn't even realise until this chapter :/ ooops.**

**And in other news I was thinking about writing a one shot but I'm not sure as of yet what time period it would be. Anyways PM me if you have any suggestions/ what you would like so see because obviously it would be a sexy ass one shot. :D.**

**As I have said before, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**glowing46- awww thanks for the love. I won't to get out two chapters a week for both stories but depending on how busy I am it may just be one. I promise to alteast have a new chapter a week for both stories. Xoxo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- wow that seriously makes my day saying you story. Haha then the BAM cliffhanger. Yeah a lot happened that chapter... it wasn't that rushed or forced was it? :( I like that you find Finnick interested, and I loved Clove response to him. I totally can't wait to write the draft for when Peeta has the with Quinn/Lance it's going to be funny. And the Katniss thing I haven't even figured it out completely. But still thanks for the love. Xoxoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- Yay for cute and adorable! And exactly it's going to be an awkward talk between Katniss and Peeta since he does have any feelings for her anymore. Thanks for the xoxoxoxo.**

My Fate Re-written

Chapter Five

I get lost in him, having no clue how long we were kissing before being pulled back to reality when we hear a gasp.

"Peeta?" I turn to see a stunned Katniss standing in the doorway. "I'm just going to go." She says quickly turning around. It looked as though she had tears falling from her eyes.

"Katniss wait." I call but before I can follow her I hear the elevator door close.

"Shit." I yell. I get off Cato and sit down.

"Peet, it's not that bad. She will understand. You are upset because of how she found our right? Not that you didn't want anyone knowing about us?" Cato asks nervously.

"Cato, I'm not ashamed of us or anything I had just wanted to tell her in person. You know ease it onto her, I didn't think it would be such a big thing I mean she didn't have any feelings for me before so I assumed we could just be friends or something." I run my hand through my hair thinking about what I should do now.

"Well go find her, explain it all to her. She was probably just shocked to see you in my lap, making out with me." Cato says rubbing his hand down my back in a comforting manor.

I smile at him. "You're right I'll go clear everything up with her and meet you guys for dinner." I kiss him on the check and head for the elevator.

The doors open and I press the button for the floor beneath us. A second later I am here and I walk out. "Katniss?" I call out but don't get a response. I wonder around until I find a bedroom, I knock on the door. No one answers so I open it but it's empty. I head to the next room and knock.

"Go away." I hear through the door.

I open it and walk in. "Katniss we need to talk about what you just saw."

"No we don't Peeta." She says as she come into view on her bed.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry you found out about me and Cato like that but I didn't honestly think it would be so upsetting or a big deal for you." I say sitting on the bed.

"Oh and why wouldn't it be." She retorts angrily.

"Katniss, even with our memories of our past life be honest you don't feel that way about me and you probably still dont."

"That's not the point. I grew to love you back then, I know I've been distant since we woke up but you are all I have left, everyone else died Peeta." She starts to cry.

"Katniss that's not fair to me, things are different now and I do want to be there for you, trust me I do. Maybe as friends but at this point it won't be anything else. I can't explain it there is this connection I have with Cato. At first I tried so hard to ignore it, but it's to strong and I gave into it. I'm glad I did because this is the best feeling I have ever had. He really cares about me, that's something I've never really had." I wanted to hug her but knew I would probably get a punch to the face.

"Well that's all well and great for you, you feel something towards the brute who almost killed you twice before I killed him."

"Katniss, that didn't happen to us don't you get it, this is a second life, almost a second chance. Clove, Cato, Marvel, us we never went into the games. What happened to us didn't actually happen to us. You can't judge them on something another version on them did, we were no better I mean how many tributes did you kill?" I was getting overly frustrated. I didn't mean to Katniss just seemed to be pressing all the right buttons to piss me off.

"I, um." She knows I'm right. "Well where is my second chance? You'll give them all one but me?"

"Katniss I do want us to be friends, nothing would make me happier but that's all it can be. We have been here for over a week and you haven't felt the need to come see me or talk to me before so really it blatantly obvious you really needed me for support."

"That's not, I was working through some stuff okay." She says looking away from me while wiping a tear before it fell from her eye.

"Katniss all of us have been, we are all in the same situation. You aren't the only one to loose their entire world and everything they knew. I knew you were selfish before but seriously don't you think about any of us before making your mind up for them?" I go to leave.

"Peeta, wait." She calls out behind me.

I stop and turn around. "What?" I yell.

"I'm sorry, I, I really um. I don't really have a problem with you or anything you have going on with Cato. Who am I to tell you what to do. I just, it hurts because I do actually have some feelings for you." She says the last part not looking me in the eyes.

"What? Katniss don't lie, you never had any feelings for me until the third quarter quell, and even then they weren't that strong."

"I have them now okay, and they are real." She shouts.

"Are you sure you aren't just grasping onto the last thing you have that reminds you of home?" I say walking back to her.

"I, um, I don't know. I'm sorry Peeta. Go, have dinner with the others. I'm just going to wait until Johanna."

"Katniss if you ever need to talk I can be that person just know I've already given my heart to someone else." I hug her and for a second I feel like maybe I could have loved her again. But then Cato waiting down at the cafeteria crushes those thoughts. Nothing could compare to how Cato makes me feel right now.

"Okay, I'll see you round." I get up and reach the door before turning back round. "Katniss, does Haymitch have a problem with me or something?"

"Um, not that I know of why?" Katniss asks confused.

"I feel like he has been avoiding me and I have no clue why." I reply.

"Oh, well I did over hear him the other day talking to Enobaria about something and he was really angry about something Cato had been up to, I guess it could have something to do with you." She says still not actually sure what it was about.

"It has to be, Cato's been with me this whole time. Why would Haymitch be so upset about me and Cato though?" It looked like he was on my list of people I needed to explain myself to.

"No clue Peeta, maybe he just thought we were supposed to end up together or something."

I let out a deep breath ignoring what she had just suggested . "Well Katniss if you ever need to talk or just want to hang out you know where to find me. And I'm sure you would like Maddie and Quinn. You do know we are related to them?"

"I do, and I'll try to be more social, I just need some more time to process everything."

"Okay, talk to you later." I say as I head out her bedroom and back to the elevator. Once it arrives I get in and look over the buttons. I find the button that had cafeteria and library next to it. I press it and it starts to descend. The elevator stops before I arrive at the floor I wanted, the doors opening to reveal Finnick.

He steps in. "Peeta." He smiles at me.

"Finnick." I nod at him. The doors close and we stand in silence, I felt slightly awkward not sure if I should start a conversation with me or not.

"Things good between you and muscles?" He asks in his seductive voice.

"Yes." I simply reply.

"Oh come on Peeta, I think we are mature enough to play nice." He turns and winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you reckon." The elevator doors open and I get out straight away turning back to watch Finnick slowly swagger out of the elevator with a smirk on his face. I turn back around and search for the other.

"Peet, over here." I heard Clove call to my left and I spot her standing up on her chair smiling at me.

I head over to them and as I do Cato stands. "Ready to get food?" He asks.

"Well and truly." I say as I grab his hand and walk towards the buffet of food on the right of the room.

As we grab our trays and walk slowly choosing what we wanted Cato clears his throat. "So how did the talk go with Katniss?"

"I admit it could have gone a lot better but I think we will be okay. I still want her in my life, just as a friend though." I turn to Cato and I see him smiling.

"I was worried you would still feel something for her and I was just a distraction or third wheel you would use until you were ready to get back together with her." He admits.

I stop and kiss his check. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I've moved on from her, honestly I haven't had those type of feelings for her since waking up. So your lucky because you are the only one I have any of those type of feeling for."

We finish getting what we wanted and head back to the table. And sit down. We start to eat, everyone talking between themselves. Maddie talking with Clove and Marvel. Quinn in Lance's lap, the both seemed oblivious to the world around them.

"Everything okay?" Cato asks.

I turn to him and smile. "Yeah I just need to talk to Haymitch at some point soon. Apparently he has some issue with you. I asked Katniss why he was so distant and Katniss said she didn't know just that she overheard Haymitch complaining to Enobaria about something to do with you."

He frowns. "Really? What did I do?"

"Stole me heart." I smirk at him.

"You guys are to cute." Clove says from the other side of the table.

We turn to her and both smile. "Oh don't call Cato cute Clove, he already told me for that."

She laughs will me. "Are you making fun of me." Cato fakes anger. "That's it, it's over Peeta, I'm moving onto Marvel." He jokes standing up.

I grab onto his arm and pull him back down keeping a firm grip on his arm. "In your dreams, you aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah Cato I'm flattered and all but you are definitely not my type." Marvel says taking another bite of his food.

"Please I'm irresistible." Cato pipes up.

"Maybe to some, but I personally haven't felt a thing for you." Marvel says. "What about you Quinn? Maddie?"

Quinn just laughs as Lance tightens his arms around Quinn's waist.

"Sorry Cato but yeah, not really all that into you, especially knowing where you prefer to stick your dick." Maddie says flicking her hair to one side.

Everyone at the table apart from me starts to laugh uncontrollably. I just turn a red shade of red.

"Awwww Peet I didn't mean to embarrass you. There is nothing wrong with getting fucked or enjoying it." Maddie continues, the others starting to laugh even harded.

Clove wipes tears from her eyes, a result of her laughing so hard. "Guys stop, Peeta we are sorry, we aren't making fun of you I swear, it was just really funny."

"I know." I say as my face starts to cool.

Cato wraps his arm around me and whispers into my ears. "Don't worry we will cross that bring when the time comes."

Okay so I really should probably have that talk with Lance or Quinn soon, really soon, like yesterday soon. Because I couldn't deny it, I was curious about the sex thing and I knew both Cato and I would be getting to that point in our relationship soon. While I was comfortable with our relationship I knew it would naturally grow and get more intense physically. I should be prepared for then that does happened. I think I'll ask Lance tomorrow or something if we can have another talk in private. After our last talk I feel like he can be trusted and he is older, he can probably explain everything to me easier. Especially since he was in a similar situation with Quinn.

Once we are done we all head back to our rooms, with training starting properly tomorrow we all needed to be well rested. We all say goodnight to Clove and Marvel when we stop that their own floors before we reach ours.

"Lance can I talk to you for a second." I ask as I let go of Cato's hand.

"Yeah sure." He replies.

"Cato I'll meet you in your room in a second." I say looking at Cato with a smile.

"Alright." He responds and heads down the hall with Maddie and Quinn.

Lance sits down on the closest couch. "What's up Peeta?"

"I um, well as you know from our conversation the other day this whole thing with Cato and me, it's new to me. And I um, I was wondering if I could maybe have a private talk with you about the whole sex thing." I say, I could feel embarrassment rising in my stomach.

"Oh, wow of course you can. Its only natural you want to be prepared for that when it come your way. When did you want to do this?" He asks the whole time a comforting smile on his face.

"Well maybe tomorrow after dinner, if that's alright? I don't want to get in the way of anything you have planned." I say quickly.

"Oh no its fine, we can do it tomorrow after dinner. I'm glad you feel like you can come to me, and maybe we can work on what I told you the other day as well."

"Oh, yes we can work that out also. Thanks Lance, for everything. I don't know what I would do without being able to talk to you." I hug him quickly before getting up. "Well goodnight, see you tomorrow at training."

"Sure, have a good sleep Peet." He says as we split up down the hall as we head to our bedrooms.

I open Cato's bedroom door, walk in and close the door behind me. "Everything alright?" Cato asks from his bed.

"Yeah, I just have to do something with Lance tomorrow after dinner tomorrow." I say as I take off my clothes and change into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank.

"Okay, why do you sleep in clothes for?" He asks sitting up.

"I dunno, I always have. Its just what I'm comfortable in I guess." I reply getting into bed.

"So um, me and Clove were talking while I waited for you at dinner and well I was wondering if maybe since you haven't used your bedroom since we got together maybe you could move in here. That way you wouldn't have to go to your room for clothes in the morning and Clove could move into your room." He grabs my hand. "Is it to soon?"

I think it through, I was basically living here anyway and just because I moved it wouldn't mean we would have to sex straight away. "Well I guess I already live here anyway, and it would be nice and easier if Clove was only down the hall. Did you already ask if it was okay with Maddie and Quinn?"

"Yeah I did, they are fine with it. Maddie was over the top happy that we were already making it so official." Cato laughs.

"That girl." I smile. "Okay boyfriend looks like I'm officially moving in."

"Boyfriend?" He says as he kissing me.

"Well we live together now so I just assumed." I say suddenly self conscious.

"Peet I was just teasing, we never really talked about the boyfriend thing but I'm glad you just assumed we were."

"Oh okay then." I smile at him before laying my head on his chest. I just had to talk to Haymitch and then everything would be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well children I'm writing this while at the beach. Oh it's so divine and wonderful! Here's the sixth chapter just for you! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but I'm hoping Wednesday at some point I should have it up.**

**As I have said before, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Conspiration-ult- :D I know the site was playing up but I'm so glad you noticed and reviewed... I was beginning to think no one had liked the last chapter and I was like oh what do I do now... my life is over... OVER! but you reviewed and I'm alive. I don't know about a big announcement but drama... hell yes. It's my favourite thing, well apart from the Cato/Peeta love making. And I haven't ruled out Joniss yet. I liked how Peeta was all well your my boyfriend duh. Ps I'm okay I guess I dunno I just need to talk to some and get over what was happening. Anyway thanks so so so so freakin much xoxoxoxoxox**

**ReineDesCoeurs- :) yes I have a lot to write for this story without even including other character storylines or the war element. So hopefully it will be a long one. Haha awww thanks so much I feel like adding OCs can either help or ruin a story and knowing you think they are awesome means the world... just on a side note do you think I should keep Derrick around for He Took My Heart or should he be just like a cameo role. Anyhoo thanks bunches can't wait for another chapter of your story... I'm dying to see what happens. xoxoxoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D Yay cuteness and happiness. I can't wait for the talk with Lance either... maybe it's down below. ;) I'm also not sure how Katniss is going to deal with her feelings involving Peeta. Still so happy you enjoyed it. Thanks in abundance! Xoxoxoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Six

"Okay boyfriend looks like I'm officially moving in."

"Boyfriend?" He says as he kissing me.

"Well we live together now so I just assumed." I say suddenly self conscious.

"Peet I was just teasing, we never really talked about the boyfriend thing but I'm glad you just assumed we were."

"Oh okay then." I smile at him before laying my head on his chest. I just had to talk to Haymitch and then everything would be perfect.

The next day we start training and by lunch I was already exhausted. In the mornings we had hand to hand combat training and shooting practise. I was happy to see that I was actually getting better at aiming though but the combat training was brutal. I grab a my tray of good and sit down next to Cato and the others. We all sat together apart from Katniss and Johanna, though Finnick decided to join them instead of us. I could only assume Finnick and Johanna knew each other well in our previous life, both being young victors.

"So Clove, Peeta and I discussed our current living arrangements and have come to conclusion that we need you closer to us. So tonight Peeta's going to move out of his room and into mine and then you can move into his." Cato smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Awesome." She smiles. "Not that I don't love living with Johanna and Enobaria and all, they are always busy off doing things and I get so bored and lonely. Now I can come bug you two all night."

"Sounds wonderful." I joke in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh it will be Peeta." Clove smirks. She turns to Maddie. "So I was just wondering do you and Quinn actual own that apartment or something?"

Maddie laughs. "You could say that."

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"What she means is they really own the whole building." Lance says.

"Wait what?" Me and Clove both say at the same time.

Maddie giggles at us. "Our family owned this building and when our parents passed on it was left to us. We converted the top levels to apartments and well you know what we did to the lower ones."

"Wow so you guys are like crazy rich?" Clove continues.

"Um well not crazy rich but our family owns a few very successful businesses." Quinn says looking up from his food. "Which really means that you and Katniss probably have a share in them as well."

Lance stands up suddenly. "Come guys back to training."

We all get up and head back to the training facility. Through out the day I had hoped to see Haymitch but he hadn't made an appearance at all. I guess I would just have to wait to talk to him. We finish at six and everyone heads back to the cafeteria for dinner. Once we all finish we head back to the apartment and I head to my soon to be old room so I could have that talk with Lance. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. "Come in." I shout as I sit on the bed.

Lance walks in and closes the door behind him. "Peeta." He nods. "How are you feeling after today?"

"Tired and sore, I think I've used muscles today I didn't even know I had." I laugh. I was kind of nervous and uncomfortable knowing what we were going to be talking about.

"It will get easier I promise." Lance sits next to me. "So you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, well, um like I said I'm not that aware of how everything happens with the whole sex thing and I just want to get a grip on it before me and Cato start to head down that path."

"Makes sense. Look there is no rule book on what you have to do, it all depends on what you end up liking. So in the first few months you going to want to try out most things so you end up knowing not only what you like but what Cato likes as well."

"Alright, good to know. I mean from what I already know about sex I know about like, oral and stuff." Man I felt awkward.

"Alright well yeah of course there is that. Most guys really love it, and you get used to doing it. Quinn hates giving head but he insists on still doing it for me because I love it. So since you know about that stuff I'm guessing you really want to know about the actual sex side of your relationship."

I smile shyly. "Well yeah. I mean I know basic concept of it, one guys gives the other takes. I'm just so nervous because I don't know which I am, or if I'll even like it. Or what Cato wants or likes."

"Peeta slow down. We have time to work it all out. Firstly not all gay men actual like having anal sex. Its okay if that's not your thing. Secondly just because one guys will receive and the other gives doesn't mean it can only go that way. Quinn and I switch it up all the time."

"Really?" I was starting to feel a whole lot less anxious about it all.

"Yes Peeta. Receiving can be really enjoyable honestly. Most people don't really know this but a man's prostate gland is situated near there and when a guy is well receiving, it's possible for the other guys um manhood to rub against that spot. In simple terms it's basically like a woman's g-spot. When it gets stimulated through anal sex guys, including myself, find the feeling well I can't even explain it. You see stars and you never would have thought your body could feel this make pleasure at once."

I was amazed, this actually sounded like being with a guy was going to be the best sex I could even dream of. "Wow okay."

"The thing is the ass is a lot tighter then a vagina is so at first you need to go slow, adjust to being filled. Its best if you stretch it out and loosen it with your figures first. But that all foreplay these days. I'm not going to lie it will hurt at the start but it's get pleasurable, especially when they find that spot in you."

"Alright so I don't really have all that much to worry about." I say really to myself.

He smiles. "You really just need to talk to Cato, see where you both are at. I'm assuming you don't really know what you are into yet?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighs. "Okay don't tell anyone I told you this but I'm just telling you to show you an example. Human sexuality is so broad, everyone has their kinks Peeta, what turns them on the most. For example Quinn likes it when I'm rough, aggressive and assertive. He like it when one of us is tired up, or having sex in the shower. That kind of stuff, I'm not going to tell you everything though." He smirks at me. "But do you get what I mean?"

"I think so yeah. Basically it's a whole learning experience until you find what you both enjoy and find most pleasure in right?"

"Exactly. So you haven't given any thought on what your first time will be like then?" He asks inquisitively.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it with Cato, I've even dreamed about it at night. I just want it to be passionate and loving and um well I do kind of want to be on the receiving end I think." I don't know how people can talk about this stuff so freely. I felt so well not dirty but kind of at the same time.

"And that's perfectly normal to want to do that. So is there anything else you need me to explain or you want to ask me?"

"Um, well um, how did you know you were ready?" I ask looking down to the bed.

He shifts on the bed before clearing his throat. "Well I can't really tell you it wasn't this sudden realisation or anything. I was nervous at first and started over thinking the whole situation but I don't know Quinn some how relaxed me and one night it just happened. We didn't make it the huge event, we just let it happen naturally. I mean I don't know if it's the same for you but we figured if you put to much thought into and so much pressure it wouldn't be as enjoyable for either of us."

I sat there for a moment and thought it through. He was right if I made this a huge deal I was only setting myself up for disappointment. Everything between me and Cato had been nature and come so easily why shouldn't the sex be the same. I smile at him, feeling so much more comfortable about everything. "Thanks so much Lance, you have really helped me work this all out in my mind."

"Sure Peet. So nothing else?" He returns a wide smile.

"Nope." I replied in a relieved tone.

"Okay, so I've been given another duty. I leave in two days, and I want to you know ask Quinn." Now he was the one sounding nervous.

I had a sudden mix of emotions, I was so happy for him but at the same time I felt sick with worry that he was being sent out into the field. "What's your assignment?" I needed to know he was going to be safe.

"Don't worry I'm just being sent to District Eleven as tactical support, Delvin's armed forces are fighting a losing battle and I should be back in four days. We are just sending in more men to ensure we eliminate all threats in Eleven and it's stays free from Delvin taking over."

"Okay then but you better come back in one piece or you'll have hell to pay. So how did you want to propose?" I ask excitedly.

"Well I want to do the whole traditional romantic dinner, alone with candles and wine. So I was thinking maybe tomorrow night you could distract him after training until I was ready and then bring him up."

"But how would I know when you're ready?" How was I going to keep Quinn distracted for and hours, make it seem natural and that I wasn't covering something up.

"Okay um well let's just say bring him around 730. I'll be ready by then I'm sure." He smiles to himself. "I just hope he loves it and obviously he says yes."

"He will. If there is anything I'm sure of its that he loves you." I say reassuringly.

"Thanks Peet. Well I guess I should leave you to get packing." He says as he stands.

I hug him before he heads for the door. "Thanks again Lance."

"Anytime Peet." He says as he disappears behind the door.

I turn back to the room. Right I guess I just had to move all the clothes in my wardrobe, that's all I owned these days. As I head into the walk-in I start picking up the clothes and put them in piles on the bed. When I'm about half way done I hear the bedroom door open and turn to see Cato smiling at me.

"Want some help?" He asks as he walks up behind me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me back to his chest.

"Sure, I've almost got all the clothes out of the walk-in. Once we have done that we just have to move it all down the hall I guess." I say as I tilt my head to one side so he could kiss my neck. We stay like that for awhile.

"Alright how bout you keep getting the clothes out and I'll start taking you things to my room." Cato suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." I stay moving out of his arms.

"Peet everything is okay right?" Cato sudden asks.

I turn to him and see concern over his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well you needed to talk to Lance and I was just wondering if maybe there was something wrong or I did something."

"Oh, Cato no, I um, I just needed to work some stuff out and Lance was just helping me. Don't worry its nothing bad or anything I was just getting advice and guidance that's all." I reply walking back into his arms and hugging him.

"Advice for that?" I could tell he was confused.

"Well, um sex." I mutter quickly and softly.

"What? I didn't hear that." Cato says honestly.

"Sex, Cato. I needed to talk to Lance about sex." I say embarrassed.

"Oh, well um I hope it's all good." He starts to laugh. "It's good to know you want to get good advice about sex. Especially since you having sex would mean I would be having sex as well."

"Shut up." I say embarrassed still. I bury my head into his chest. "But yes we are going to have to have that talk soon. I just want it all to be worked out so it's not so awkward and weird when it does happen."

"Alright boyfriend we can do that later. Now come on I'm sure Clove wants to be able to move in before it gets to late." He let's go of me and picks up the first pile of clothes, heading out the door.

I smile and head back to the walk in. An hour later we have officially moved me in. We decided we should help Clove bring her things up so we head done to her floor. When the elevator doors open I am surprised to find Haymitch sitting down talking with Johanna, Finnick and Enobaria.

"Oh sorry, we just came to help Clove move." I say apologetically.

"Oh Peeta can you come here for a second." Haymitch says sounding almost harsh.

"Sure um Cato I'll meet you in Clove's room in a minute I guess." I say giving his hand a squeeze before heading towards the others. "What's up Haymitch?"

"Peeta tomorrow I need you and Cato to come to operations in the morning, you have been excused from training. The both of you and Katniss are going to be having a meeting about the war with us."

I frown confused. "Why just us three and not the others?"

"Because it doesn't concern them or their efforts in stopping Snow or Delvin. Just be at the Cafeteria at eight and I'll come get you both." Haymitch says void of any emotion.

"Um okay, I'm just going to go them." I say confused, what ever was going on seemed to give me this sick feeling in my stomach. Whatever it was didn't seem to be a good thing. I head to Clove's room to find Clove and Cato talking happily.

"Everything alright Peet?" Cato asks concerned.

"Um I don't know. Haymitch wants me, you and Katniss to meet his in the cafeteria at eight tomorrow. We have been excused from training because we have some meeting concerning the war." I say still running everything through my mind again.

"Why just you three?" Clove asks.

"I don't know but the way Haymitch was acting I can't get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach." I say as I walk up to Cato and hug him.

"Peet it can't be that bad." Cato says reassuringly as he stroked my back. But I couldn't explain it I felt like what ever it was, it was going to threaten the relationship I had with Cato.


	7. Chapter 7

**So totally 180 from last chapter no glorious happiness or anything today. Just staying all day in bed with ice-cream and tears... but I'm okay and I'm not going to stop writing, it's a good distraction for me. Anyway here is the seventh chapter. Its up early so YAY, I think I'm going to try and have another chapter out over the weekend but I can't promise anything as I have a close friends 21st this weekend so me and my besties Mr Tequila and Mr Vodka will be out all night dancing. So yeah hope you enjoy the chapter and please any review/critics would be muchly appreciated**.

**Also sorry if this chapter seems to end abruptly, I had to cut it off because I like to try to keep the chapters roughly around the same length.**

**I'll hopefully have another chapter for He Took My Heart late late night I wanna say in like ten hours, I'm going to write out the chapter and type it out probably around that time so hopefully it will be up around then :D. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**pumpkinking5- :D Yay you liked the talk between Lance and Peeta. And YAY for Lance proposing to Quinn, it's so cute right! So glad you are still enjoying this story, well both of my stories. Means the world seriously. Xoxoxoxoxox**

**ReineDesCoeurs- haha your reviews make me smile and laugh. So thank you so much because I don't feel like doing much of either at the moment. It means so much, you have no idea. And yeah Haymitch does seem to be coming off as hell sketchy. Oooh so am I, unlike my other story they haven't been together before or anything so I guess it could be funny making the experiment a bit in the bedroom. Got any suggestions for when to time comes? And yes I have to the decision to keep Derrick around in He Took My Heart. The Finnick look-a-like might stir up some trouble I'm feeling. Thanks for reviewing. Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh I'm just wondering is this story not as interesting/well written/etc? I only ask because it doesn't seem to be a popular as my other story and I do love this story so if there is something I need to change please let me know. Xo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Seven

"I don't know but the way Haymitch was acting I can't get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach." I say as I walk up to Cato and hug him.

"Peet it can't be that bad." Cato says reassuringly as he stroked my back. But I couldn't explain it I felt like what ever it was, it was going to threaten the relationship I had with Cato.

I awoke the next morning in Cato's arms. I always seemed to wake up before, I probably fall sleep before him though now that I think about it. It hadn't taken long for us to move Clove's things into my old room, after just hanging out before going to bed early again. I shuffle in Cato's arms, trying to not wake him and turn around to face him. But I failed miserably Cato started to stir instantly.

"Mmph Peeta, baby spot moving." He softly moans, not opening his eyes.

"Sorry I just wanted to turn around and face you." I say apologetically. He smiles slightly. "Hold up did you just call me baby?"

"Maybe." He responds, laying there as if he was still asleep.

I lean over and kiss him. "Cute." I mindlessly say.

Cato pulls my closer, wrapping his arms around me back. "I don't want to get up, let's stay in bed all day."

"I'm pretty sure you say that almost everyday. Come on now we have that meeting with Haymitch this morning." I say.

He releases me and I lay on my back and take a deep breathe. 'It was going to fine' I tell myself. Cato suddenly crawl on top of me, forcing me to spread my legs while he settled in-between them. He lowered himself down until he was basically laying on top of me. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "Everything is going to be okay."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. "I know. I just don't want it to be anything bad."

He kisses me again. "Well lucky for you I'll be there also, so if you feel like you can't deal or anything just grab my hand okay. I won't let anything bad happen."

I smile at him before turning to look at the clock, it was seven fifteen. I sigh before turning back to Cato. "We need to be in the cafeteria in forty-five minutes."

"I know, I also know it only takes us a half hour to be ready. Which means I can do anything I want to you in this bed for the next fifteen minutes." He smirks as he starts to kiss down my jaw to my neck.

I close my eyes as he continues to kiss my neck, it felt amazing. He moves down to the crook of my neck and something inside me snaps, nothing had ever felt that good. A moan escapes my mouth much to my embarrassment. Cato seems to take it as a sign to stay where he was, he continues to kiss and suck the spot and I could feel myself getting turned on. My brain was telling me to get up, I had to get ready but my body just wanted me to give in to the pleasure and do as Cato had suggested and stay in bed all day with him.

He suddenly stops and jumps off me, heading towards the bathroom. "Come on Peet, we have to get ready. Your fifteen minutes are up."

I turn to the clock, was that really fifteen minutes? I wanted to scream out in frustration. I was hard as anything, stupid teenage hormones. I get up and head to the shower. Cato was already in under the water. Before I strip down I open the door of the shower. "Cato don't laugh at me when I get in, I can't help it."

Cato looks at me confused. "Can't help what?" He asks as his eyes looks me up and down before stopping at my crotch. He smirks before looking back up at me. "I'll take that as a complement to my skills."

I laugh, not feeling so embarrassed. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I face away from Cato though, still feeling some embarrassment due to the situation. Cato presses himself against my back as he snakes his arms around my waist. "Cato what are you doing?" I ask self consciously.

"Lover boy we are going to need to take care of that unless you want to be walking around with a boner all morning." He leans down and starts to kiss my neck in that spot before he slides one of his hands down to my manhood. He grips it comfortably as he starts to slowly move his hand up and down its length. It felt amazing to have someone other then myself doing it.

"Cato." I moan, loosing myself in his touch. I can feel that he was also hard, his manhood rubbing up against my ass.

His pace picks up, he starts to grinds against my ass at the same pace. "Come on babe, cum for me." Cato whispers in my ear as he starts to suck on it. He moves back down my neck and starts sucking that spot again. And that did it, I let out a low moan as my body starts to shutter.

When I come to from the best orgasm I had ever had, or was it technically my first orgasm? I realise Cato is washing me down. "Wow." Is all I get out before turning to him.

He smirks as he rinses the soap off himself. "Sorry about um cumming all over you."

I smile at him. "Like I actual care, I might even let you do it again some time." I get on my tip toes and kiss him. Before we hear someone in the bedroom.

It's Clove. "I'm not going to come in or anything but you guys have five minutes until eight so you might want to hurry up whatever you guys are up to and get your asses down to meet Haymitch."

"Shit." Cato swears as he quickly turns the taps off. We both grab a towel and dye ourselves as quickly as we could. I throw on my clothes, pull on my clothes and head for the elevator. I turn back to see Cato following, shirt in hand.

"Come on." Clove says as she holds the elevator for us.

"Thanks Clove, we totally lost track of time." I say as I watch Cato slip his t-shirt.

She smirks when she notices my gaze. "Don't mention it Peeta bread."

I turn to her with a frown. "Really?"

"What I like it, what does Cato call you?" She says with no expression.

"I call him a multitude of names. Peeta, Peet, lover boy, baby, babe, all that stuff." Cato says leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Oh well I could call you baby if you want?" Clove says in a snarky voice, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Peeta bread is fine I guess." I say as the doors open. "Seeya at lunch hopefully."

Clove simply nods and smiles before heading towards the training floor. For someone so small she was full of so much attitude and spunk. It was growing on me, especially when I watched her with Cato. They didn't really bring much attention to it publicly but they had this bond I was sort of envious of. We spot Haymitch sitting at a table with Katniss already and head towards them.

"Good your finally here, god you make me long for the days when Effie would keep you on a time." Haymitch pronounces as he stands. "Come you three, we are expected at elsewhere."

We head towards the elevators and get into the first to open its doors. Haymitch presses a button and the door close. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable I decide to say something to break the silence. "So Haymitch what is this exactly about?"

"Everything will be explained once we have arrived at our destination." Haymitch says as the doors open. Haymitch starts to walk with Katniss close behind him. I stay where I am for a second in frustration. Cato notices and grabs my hand and pulls my along.

"I told you, I'm here, we are going to be fine." He whispers as we enter a room.

I'm surprised to see not only Thompson but Enobaria, Finnick and Johanna. "Morning." I say in a cautious voice. Cato and I sit at the table, Katniss and Johanna on either side of us.

"Mellark." Thompson nods before standing. "You three were brought here today because Haymitch wanted to run an idea by you regarding the efforts to stop Devlin, so I will hand it to him now to explain everything to you."

Haymitch stands and paces a few times before looking at us. "As you know during the rebellion against Snow you Katniss were a symbol, a beckon of hope that sparked that rebellion. And your relationship with Peeta solidified the union between the districts, in turn helping the districts to stand and fight for freedom. We have discuss this amongst ourselves and I feel like we need a symbol of unity like before to reaffirm the districts trust not only in the government but also to stand against Snow and Devlin, to not give in to them but stand and fight for freedom."

I think it through for a second. "What exactly are you asking of us?" I ask with a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"Well essential we would want you Peeta and Katniss to publicly stand together and be that symbol." Haymitch answers.

"So you want us to pretend like we are the star-crossed lovers all over again?" I ask in getting agitated, I knew he was going to expect something like this.

"Well we had hoped that you wouldn't have to fake it but we all know where you affections are directed right now Peeta." Haymitch says turning to Cato.

"I don't have a problem with it." Katniss says, happiness in her voice.

I turn to see Cato's faced strained, he was trying hard to keep himself in check. I grab his hand and squeeze it. "I don't think I can do that this time."

"Peeta we need this, Panem needs this." Haymitch says angrily.

"And what after we win I'm all of a sudden in love with Cato? What if Devlin finds out and uses it as a ploy to put out to the districts that you can't trust the government? I'm sorry but Snow would stop at nothing to win and the people of today as much as they know what happened they didn't live through what it was like back then."

"Peeta we need the star-crossed lovers to put hope back in the districts that are under Devlin's control." Haymitch urges.

Johanna suddenly stands. "I'm sorry Haymitch but the kids got a point. We shouldn't be asking, well basically forcing him to pretend to be something he is not. Forcing him to do something he not comfortable with is exactly what Snow was all about. I can't sit here and let that go on in front of me and say nothing."

I'm lost for words so I turn to her and hope my expression expresses how thankful I am. I turn back to Haymitch who didn't look happy at all.

"Well this has been an interesting discussion. I think we should resume this tomorrow morning. Let you all sleep on it, tomorrow we can make our final decision." Thompson says standing. "You are dismissed, resume training after lunch and be back here at the same time tomorrow morning."

We stand and head back to the elevator. I was seething with anger, he knew I was with Cato, it's always been about what benefits Katniss. She can be the mockingjay or whatever again but I'm not going pretend I love with her. It was insulting to not only me but Cato. He hadn't said a word yet, he pulls me along by my hand while I run everything over in my head. When we stop I realise we are back in our room. Cato throws himself onto the bed and I crawl into the bed resting my head on his chest, clutching onto his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and let's out a deep sign. "You don't want to do it at all do you?" He asks, frustration clear in his voice.

"Not even the slightest. The fact that that's why he had a problem with you is so fucking stupid. Damned if we ruin Haymitch's perfect plan of deception once again. I have no interest in playing his games." I felt better getting out my frustrations.

"Alright well tomorrow we will simply tell Thompson it isn't an option." Cato says kissing my forehead.

We lay there in silence until it's time for the others to head for lunch, heading down to the cafeteria. We get our food and sit down at a table. I knew I looked like I wanted to kill someone but I couldn't help it I was just so pissed off at the idea of being forced to pretend to love Katniss.

"Is everything alright?" Quinn asks as he sit next to me, Lance by his side.

I sigh and turn to him. "No not really, Haymitch wants me to pretend, well basically force me to fake being in love with Katniss. So we can be the star-crossed lovers once again because he thinks it will bring hope to the districts that are under Devlin's control."

"You're kidding." Quinn sighs, he two suddenly visibly frustrated.

"Nope." Cato growls slamming down his fist.

As Clove, Marvel and Maddie join us Quinn turns to Lance. "You didn't know anything about this did you?"

"Quinn of course I didn't or I would have argued against the idea. This must have happened while I've been training you guys." He replies stroking Quinn's hand.

"Knew about what?" Maddie asks as she starts to eat her chicken salad.

"Haymitch wants to force Peeta to pretend to love Katniss publicly so the districts will banned together like they did when the rebellion took place." Lance tells the others.

Maddie chokes on her food and starts coughing uncontrollably. When she finally stops she looked as though she would actual stab someone. "You're fucking kidding me."

"We have been given the day to 'sleep' on it but I guess if they really want to they could force me into it." I reply not feeling hungry at all, I just wanted to hide from the world at this point.

"Well we won't let them. If worse comes to worse I can dress up and pretend to be you." Clove jokes, successfully lightening the mood.

Once lunch is over we head to training. I was taking all my aggression out at the firing range when Lance pulls me aside. "Peeta are alright?" He looked truly concerned.

I force a smile onto my face. "I'm great."

"Peeta, they can't force you into it, I know I leave tomorrow but I can come to the meeting tomorrow and stand by you." He says in all seriousness.

I smile again, this time genuinely. "Thanks Lance, I would appreciate that."

"I know you have a lot on your mind now so don't worry about tonight I can just wait until I get back. It isn't a big deal." He says about to walk off.

"Lance wait, don't cancel tonight just because of this. I want you to do it tonight, I could do with something positive happening." I say realising how self involved I was currently being, I had totally forgot about tonight.

"Are you sure? Honestly I'm in no rush to get engaged or anything."

"Well if anything we will have something to talk about." I joke. "I was worried I wasn't going to be about to distract him but if I come up with nothing I can always go on a rant about this morning."

He smiles at me. "Thanks so much Peet. Now get back to training."

I head back over the the target I had been at, Cato now at the station next to mine. "What was that about?" He asks. I wasn't sure but I felt like Cato was jealous or being possessive.

I smile at him. "He just wanted to make sure I'm doing alright."

"And that's all it is?" He asks picking up a mag to reload his gun.

"Cato, don't be stupid. He's like the big brother I wish I had, that's all it is. Anyways I like you and he is head over heels in love with Quinn."

"You sure about that?" He mutters while re-loading the gun.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about alright, I'm all yours. And anyway I'm one hundred per cent sure he only has eyes for Quinn." I step closer to Cato and make sure no one was around. "Lance is going to propose to Quinn tonight. Lance just wanted to make sure I was still up to detracting Quinn until Lance has everything set up."

Cato seems to relax and he smiles at me. "Oh, well now I feel stupid."

I kiss him on the check. "I told you, I'm all yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter new chapter. Yay party all around. Well I'd like to say sorry for not updating over the weekend like I normally do. I was having a crazy weekend full of fun and drama and I had no spare time to write unfortunately. And surprisingly the amount of vodka I consumed didn't send me to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. But yeah I will hopefully have another chapter up on friday-ish. And plan to write a new chapter for He Took My Heart tonight so that should be up at some point in the next twenty-four hours. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: eventual smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Peeto4eva- thanks you for loving the story line and I know I totally seem to miss a tone of spelling errors every chapter so thanks for telling me I do try to get them all. And thanks for liking the story. Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- wow thanks so much! Well I hope you continue to love it and it stays on your favourites list. Thanks for liking the storyline. Xoxoxoxoxox**

**pumpkinking5- :D so happy you liked the chapter and everything. And yes so cute when Cato was jealous on Peeta talking with Lance. And I love Johanna in this story so far standing up for Peeta and all. Thanks so so much. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Conspiration-ult- I promise I won't stop writing! I swear it, especially since it is getting intense now. Yay I'm glad it's getting good. And Haymitch I know he's so not trustworthy right now. And thanks I get what you mean I get confused with half the stories I'm reading as well, I have to constantly re-read a few chapters to remember the right story. And thank you *hugs* I know my life isn't over really, it just feels like it at the moment. And yes I'll just spend my days writing and reading Peeto stories. :D xoxoxoxoxoxox**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Eight

I head back over the the target I had been at, Cato now at the station next to mine. "What was that about?" He asks. I wasn't sure but I felt like Cato was jealous or being possessive.

I smile at him. "He just wanted to make sure I'm doing alright."

"And that's all it is?" He asks picking up a mag to reload his gun.

"Cato, don't be stupid. He's like the big brother I wish I had, that's all it is. Anyway I like you and he is head over heels in love with Quinn."

"You sure about that?" He mutters while re-loading the gun.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about alright, I'm all yours. And anyway I'm one hundred per cent sure he only has eyes for Quinn." I step closer to Cato and make sure no one was around. "Lance is going to propose to Quinn tonight. Lance just wanted to make sure I was still up to distracting Quinn until he has everything set up."

Cato seems to relax and he smiles at me. "Oh, well now I feel stupid."

I kiss him on the check. "I told you, I'm all yours."

We spend the rest of training learning tactical formations and protocol. Once training is over I nod at Lance subtly and pull Quinn aside before he heads to the elevators. "Hey Quinn do you think we can maybe go somewhere and talk just the two of us?"

He smiles at me and nods. "Sure we can, just let me tell Lance." He quickly walks over to Lance, they exchange a few sentences before Quinn gives him a kiss and heads back over to where I was standing. Lance acted as though he was disappointed, probably to throw Quinn off more about what was really happening. "Alright well where did you want to talk?"

"Um I don't really know, anywhere quiet." I reply, I didn't really know what half of the floors were used for honestly.

"Okay sure I know the perfect place." He smiles and starts to head to the elevators.

I follow him and as we step in and the doors close I watch him press the button for the roof before pulling out a card from his pocket and swiping it against the scanner below the buttons. "You need a security card for the roof?"

Quinn laughs at my tone. "Well not because it's like dangerous or anything. Its just really for Maddie's and my use."

The doors open once we reach the top and I step out. The view was amazing we were on one of the tallest buildings in the whole city. I walk over to the far corner and look out at the surrounding city. I turn around to face Quinn but before I start talking my eyes settle on something behind him. I stare at it for a minute before realising it was a memorial dedicated to Maddie and Quinn's parents. It made sense now why the roof was a used solely for them. Quinn's eyes follow my gaze and he smiles sadly at me.

"Yeah that's the reason why we are the only ones with access to the roof." He says as he sits on a bench starring off into the horizon. I sit down next to him. He turns to me and smiles. "So what did you want to talk about?"

We spend the next hour and a bit talking about my relationship with Cato and Haymitch's plan for Katniss and myself. Quinn, like Lance, offered to be there tomorrow and back me up if I choose to fight against it. Quinn was sure Thompson wouldn't force me to do it but just in case we should be prepared with a few good reasons as to why I shouldn't have to fake a relationship with Katniss. As it got closer to seven-thirty I kept looking back at the clock on the wall next to the elevator.

Quinn must have noticed and laughs to himself. "Got somewhere to be or something?"

I smile back at him trying to reign in my excitement. "You could say something like that. Shall we head back to the apartment?"

He stands and turns to the elevator. "Sure, I do want to spend some time with Lance before he heads out tomorrow afternoon."

We walk to the elevator and once it arrives we get it. I press the button before turning to Quinn. "Thanks for tonight, it means a lot you would give up time you could be spending with Lance to help me out."

"Sure Peeta, we are family so of course I would make time for you." He replies as the doors open.

"Well I'm going to go to my room and see if Cato's there but we will meet you in the dining room." I say as I turn to walk down the hall I couldn't keep a wide smile off my face as I turned back to see Quinn head into the dining room, totally unaware of what was waiting for him there.

I walk into my room but don't see Cato. I walk round to the bathroom to find Cato in the shower. I was just so excited for them but at the same time I wanted some one on one with Cato. And after this mornings shower of fun I was ready for round two. It was as if Cato had opened a flood gate and now that I have had a taste of that side of our relationship I was more then ready for more. I strip down and as quietly as I can sneak into the bathroom. To my luck Cato was facing the wall, his head submerged in the water the streamed down from the huge square head on the room. That's something I loved the shower was so big and the area the head covered was almost three quarters of the showers ceiling. It felt like standing in the rain. I quickly open the door and spank Cato's ass.

He yelps and turns quickly. His face a mix of shock, anger and lust when he saw it was me. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know." I say innocently as I step in. And walk into his arms. "Thought it might be fun."

"You're lucky you're so cute or I would totally be thinking of a way I could get back at you." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Yeah? I dare you to do it." I respond looking up to him and pulling his face down so I could kiss him.

He smirks into the kiss, his hands slowly sliding down my back before they stop just under the cheeks of my ass. Without thinking I wrap my arms around his neck, Cato break our kiss and smiles at me. "Hold on tight."

"What?" I say confused before I am suddenly picked up off the floor. Cato holds me so I am now just above him. It felt strange as if I was actually taller then him and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. Before Cato starts kissing my neck. "Cato." I moan, he knew my weak spot already and seemed to be taking full advantage of that knowledge.

We stay like that for I don't know how long, exploding each others mouths. Cato finally puts me down before he reaches down and grabs onto my already hard manhood. He slowly jerks it off before he gets down on his knee. I watch him slowly lick up my cock before he slips it between his lips. I couldn't believe how it felt, Lance was right receiving head was just, I had no words. Soon enough Cato is bobbing his head up and down the full length of my cock. I start moaning louder enjoying how his mouth felt. He starts to hum around my cock, causing me so my pleasure my toes curl under. I was so close to the edge and with long last motion of his head Cato deep throats me and I lose myself to my climax. Cato slowly let's my cock slip from his abused mouth before kissing his way back up to me. I was completely satisfied but I also wanted to give Cato the same pleasure he had just given me.

"Peet you don't need to." He starts before I bring a finger to his mouth to stop him.

"But I want to." I reply as I drop to my knees. I honestly wasn't sure what I was really doing but I would just go off of what Cato had done moments before. I grab his manhood at the base before licking it up and down. It didn't taste as odd as I had expected so I decide to keep it moving and I bring my lips around the head of his cock. I hollow my cheeks and slowly move down, making it maybe only half way if that before I almost gag.

"Babe, you won't be able to just stick the whole thing in straight away, you need to work yourself up to that." He says as he caresses my cheek.

I nod as I pull back and then head straight back down. I work myself into a comfortable rhythm slowly making my way further down his length but I can't seem to still make it all the way down. Cato starts moaning and I hoped to god he was actually enjoying this. I remember what he had done to me and I start to hum around his cock. Cato's hands move to the back of my head and he starts to move my head for me, with move force. It was slightly uncomfortable but I could feel him getting close. His cock seemed to get even harder before he brings my head down one last time and cums in the back of my throat. I couldn't believe the amount of cum that came from his cock and once he pulls out I feel it swirl around my mouth and tongue. It was an odd taste, not gross but different. Something I would get used to over time.

I stand and we begin to wash each other. "Do you think it's safe to come out of our room yet and congratulate Lance and Quinn?" Cato asks as he starts to rinse the soap from our bodies.

"I'd say so, plus I'm kind of starving." I reply as I submerge my head once more before heading to the door.

Cato turns the water off and I pass him a towel. "Same I could really go for some nachos or something."

"Nachos?" I ask inquisitively.

"You have never had nachos? Man you are missing out." He says sounding seriously shocked.

"Yeah well I came from District Twelve remember, we did have half of the luxuries people from District Two got."

"I'll just have to make up for that by forcing you to try all my favourite foods." He says as he walks from the bathroom into the walk in wardrobe.

I follow him and pull on a pair of sweat shorts. "And I can bake all my favourite cakes for you to try." I reply as I watch Cato also pull on a pair of sweat shorts. I put on a plane tank and wait by the door for him.

"Sounds like you want me to get fat." Cato chuckles before walking passed me and kisses my on the cheek.

I laugh and follow him out. "I think you would make a cute chubby Cato."

"I would not." He says as he opens the bedroom door and heads down the hall towards the kitchen.

I continue to follow him and once we are in the kitchen I pull myself up onto the bench and sit there as I watch Cato look through the pantry to see what ingredients we had. He starts pulling things out before closing it and turning to the fridge. "So do we have all the ingredients for this amazing food I've never even heard of?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

He stops and turns to me. "Hey don't judge it before you try it but yes it looks like I'm making you nachos."

As Cato starts to cook and prepare everything Lance walks in with his dishes from the dinning room. I could tell from his huge goofy grin he had gotten his answer he wanted already but I couldn't resist to ask anyway. "So how did dinner go? How did he react?"

Lance turns to me still smiling. "Perfect, that boy in there just made me the happiest I have ever been."

I smile overjoyed and slide of the table and hug him. "That's wonderful." I say as I pull away.

Cato turns to Lance and shakes his hand before Lance pulls him into a hug. "I believe a congratulations is in order." Cato says happily before turning back to the mince he was cooking.

"I can't believe you were in on this Peeta. You could have given me a heads up." Quinn says from the doorway, his expression mirroring that of Lance's. You could tell Quinn had shed a few tears but they were obviously due to overwhelming happiness.

I hug Quinn and smile at him. "Someone had to distract you while he got everything ready. Come on then show me the ring."

Quinn holds his hand out to show a silver band with a black, I assumed, diamond in the centre. It looked amazing, and I was lost for words until a high pitched squeal snaps me out of my brain freeze. I spin around to see Clove and Maddie starring at the hand Quinn had still held out to show me.

"Finally." Maddie rejoices before basically running over to Quinn and hugging him. She turns to Lance and does the same to him. "Well I think this calls for a celebratory drink." Maddie calls out before heading to the fridge and pulling out two bottles of champagne.

She fills a glass for each of us before we toast to Lance's and Quinn's engagement. I end up back in the dinning room with them and Maddie while Clove helped Cato cook, she also insisting that I had to try nachos. We spend the night talking happily, enjoying each others company. I really felt as though I belonged amongst these people, that we really were a close knit family. Cato was right about nachos, they are amazing with guacamole and sour cream. And once I had finished my fourth or so glass of champagne Cato carted me off to bed insisting I was to tipsy and we had to go to bed so we got up in the morning. I couldn't deny I probably was but as soon as my head hit that pillow I was out.

I awoke the next morning slowly. I was so comfortable and warm. I look up at the clock on the bedside table to see it was six forty-seven, we would have to get up soon. I was about to move when I realise the position I was laying in. I was laying on the right side of my stomach, Cato pressed up against my back. Our legs were intertwined, an arm wrapped around my chest. It felt as though the majority of his body was actually laying on top of me. I wasn't uncomfortable at all and the warmth from his body was soothing and comforting. I didn't want to move but when I looked at the time again it was now seven-thirteen. I take a deep breathe in and sigh.

"Cato." I say softly, I get no response so I try again louder this time. "Cato we need to get up."

He stirs this time before growling in my ear. "No I'm staying here all day."

"Well we can't so come on off you get, I need to go to the bathroom." I whine waiting for him to move.

He releases his grip on me before rolling off me and onto his back. "Fine." He says as I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. "You're such a mean person in the morning.

"What ever Cato." I yell back to him as I flush and walk back over to the bed. "Okay come on, out of bed. We need to be ready and at the meeting with Thompson at eight. So get your ass in the shower."

"Do we have to?" He says before quickly grabbing hold of me and pulling me down on top of him. "I'd much prefer to waste our time doing something else."

I kiss his cheek and crawl out of his hold. "Cato come on either shower now with me or stay here by yourself."

"Are they my only options?" He asks, his voice suddenly much lower and more seductive.

"Yes." I reply curtly before stripping out of my pyjamas infront of him and heading for the shower.

Cato follows my lead and quickly pulls down his shorts before stepping into the shower with me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. "They can't make you do anything you aren't up for." He whispers softly.

"I know." I say before grabbing the body wash and getting to work cleaning us.

We are done and ready with just under fifteen minutes to spare so we head to the kitchen. I eat a banana while Cato eats his cereal. Clove comes out five minutes later and we head towards the elevator together. Once we are in Clove turns to me and smiles. "Good to see you managed your time well this morning and didn't get distracted again." She smirks when my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

When the doors open for the floor me and Cato had to get off at I'm surprised to see Clove follow us. "Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"With you, didn't anyone tell you that we were all asked to come to this one." Clove replies with a surprised expression.

"I guess not." Cato says as we head for the room we had been in yesterday.

We arrive at the room with a few minutes to spare with everyone here apart for Johanna, Katniss and Haymitch. Everyone talks amongst themselves and I sit nest to Quinn with Cato on the other side of me. After another ten minutes Katniss and the others show up and they take a seat quickly as Thompson stands.

"I asked you all here today to discuss a few matters concerning our current situations with the war against Devlin. Firstly I'm glad to say we have almost successfully eliminated all threats in District Eleven, we are sending in a team today to help the process along before we move to try and free District Ten. Devlin will probably expect that so we will be sending in extra forces just in case he pulls his resources and increases the number of soldiers on the field again." He stops for a moment and looks at me before turning back to the whole room. "Secondly it has been brought to the attention of the tactical council that some feel as though the symbol of the mockingjay and the relationship between Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark should once again be used as a beacon of unity and hope amongst the districts. The council came to the conclusion that it was not up to them but up to the people in this room as to whether or not to proceed in either direction. I will leave the floor open to any who want to express any reasons to be for or against this before we will take a vote to make a definitive answer."

I sighed and grabbed Cato's hand under the table, I was sure as hell going to put up a fight against being forced to lie about loving Katniss but before I could do anything Haymitch stood and cleared his throat, obviously about to push his stance on the idea before anyone even heard from either Katniss or myself. I just hoped people would listen to what I had to say once I got my chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back children. And I have brought with me the ninth chapter. After relaxing and then more drama with the ex I think I may be getting back to my usual self. Its a long weekend here in Australia so I am unsure when I'll have the next chapter out. Probably Wednesday but hey it could show up earlier. And I should have a new chapter up for He Took My Heart by Saturday night. I know I normally have a chapter out for both stories on the same day but I haven't even started the chapter yet :/. So slap me on the wrist for being lazy and procrastinating to much. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Conspiration-ult- :D so cute right. And yes I have to go slow-ish and let them discovered their sexuality and grow together haha. I know I kinda of don't know which way I want it to go. YAY so glad to hear you think Lance and Quinn are super cute! Awww thanks I think once I have made a clean break from him I'll be okay. Thanks for your reviews boo xoxoxoxox.**

**Fuzzyfeather- you thinking it's cute = my happiness. I'm so conflicted as to which direction to take this story, force Peeta or maybe make Peeta and Cato the new symbol for the districts. Still I'll work it out. Thanks so so much for taking the time to review. Xoxoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D glad you liked it and yes whatever Haymitch says will be interesting since things are getting more serious. I just wish I knew what was the right direction to take the story :/ let's hope I pick the right one. Thanks for reviewing still xoxoxoxox**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Nine

"I asked you all here today to discuss a few matters concerning our current situations with the war against Devlin. Firstly I'm glad to say we have almost successfully eliminated all threats in District Eleven, we are sending in a team today to help the process along before we move to try and free District Ten. Devlin will probably expect that so we will be sending in extra forces just in case he pulls his resources and increases the number of soldiers on the field again." He stops for a moment and looks at me before turning back to the whole room. "Secondly it has been brought to the attention of the tactical council that some feel as though the symbol of the mockingjay and the relationship between Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark should once again be used as a beacon of unity and hope amongst the districts. The council came to the conclusion that it was not up to them but up to the people in this room as to whether or not to proceed in either direction. I will leave the floor open to any who want to express any reasons to be for or against this before we will take a vote to make a definitive answer."

I sighed and grabbed Cato's hand under the table, I was sure as hell going to put up a fight against being forced to lie about loving Katniss but before I could do anything Haymitch stood and cleared his throat, obviously about to push his stance on the idea before anyone even heard from either Katniss or myself. I just hoped people would listen to what I had to say once I got my chance.

Haymitch walks up to the front of the room and stands there silently for a minute, his hand holding his chin before he clears his throat again. "As you know during the rebellion Katniss and Peeta, as with the other victors were a symbol, a beckon of hope that sparked that rebellion. But the relationship between Peeta and Katniss solidified the union between the districts. Their love for each other in turn helped the districts to stand and fight for freedom. I personally feel like we need a symbol of unity like before to reaffirm the districts trust not only in the government but also to stand against Snow and Devlin, to not give in to them but stand and fight for freedom. It will encourage the people to be brave and not bow to the pressures of Devlin and his army. We know it worked last time and I have faith it will work again. Its something that needs to be done for the good of Panem."

I sigh, he was basically using the exact speech he used on Katniss and myself yesterday. I roll my eyes knowing he wasn't finished yet.

He continues. "We essential need Peeta and Katniss to publicly stand together and be that symbol. They are the reason Panem is free from the control of one man and his evil and they can be that reason again."

"So you are basically asking Peeta and Katniss to lie to the whole country and act like the star-crossed lovers all over again?" Quinn asks with a scowl.

"Essentially they would have to yes, but the good it will do to have them at the forefront, showing the people they can still trust and have faith in the government to protect them and their freedom. Quinn I can't except you to understand something so big, what putting them in the spotlight will do, the damage it will do to Devlin and Snow. Showing the people that once again two kids from District Twelve and topple the evil that is Snow."

"You can't expect me to understand something so big? What is that exactly? I've been fighting this war for the pasted five years. I've lost friends, family and comrades. How can you not understand this is a different world now? Each of you who came back are different now. I am all for a symbol of hope for the Districts and Panem but why does it have to be from the past? Give them a new symbol, a new hope, anything really I just think that if either Peeta or Katniss aren't comfortable faking an entire relationship they should not be forced by the people in this room. I mean if you did, think of the damage that would be done when it's revealed to be a huge hoax. You will lose the trust of the people so quickly and over something dredged up from the past for what exactly, a reminder that Snow was in control once and he can do it again?" Quinn snaps crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

I let a small smile grace my lips and I silently thank Quinn for standing up to Haymitch.

"We had hoped that their relationship wouldn't have to be a hoax but we all know that Peeta's affections are directed towards Cato right now, for whatever unknown reason that is. " Haymitch says turning from Quinn to me. "This is for Panem, that is what we should be putting first, not us trying to spare the feelings of a past tribute I frankly still don't trust."

"Cato is perfectly trustworthy as with any soul in the room." Quinn yells back at him. Lance puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder, obviously telling him to calm down.

"We need the star-crossed lovers to put hope back in the districts that are under Devlin's control." Haymitch urges.

I turn to see Cato's faced strained, he was trying hard to keep himself in check and not jump over the table and ring Haymitch's neck. Hell I was doing the same thing. I grab his hand and squeeze it. If Haymitch kept this up Cato would snap and then people really would trust him less. Cato may be different now but he was still a hot head.

"How about we actually ask the opinions of Katniss and Peeta themselves? Katniss how do you feel about all of this?" Lance speaks up in a very calm voice. He seemed to be the voice of reason between the two.

"Honestly like I said yesterday I don't have a problem with it, we did it once and we can do it again. I'll stop at nothing to make sure Snow is stopped again. Panem can't go back to that again, the country won't survive it this time." She says before turning to me.

"I, um." I thought about what Katniss had just said, it's true Panem can't go back to that. Was I just being selfish? That's when Cato sqeezes my hand again and I know I still can't do it.

"Peeta we need this, Panem needs this." Haymitch says in a pleading voice.

"I get where you are coming from, I truly do. But I don't think I can do I this time. I can't pretend to be with Katniss. Like what I also said yesterday, what after we win I'm all of a sudden in love with Cato? What if Devlin finds out and uses it as a ploy to put out to the districts that you can't trust the government? I'm sorry but Snow would stop at nothing to win and the people of today, as much as they know what happened they didn't live through what it was like back then. Yes Panem needs hope, a symbol but the star-crossed lovers can't be that symbol this time." I say looking down at me hand that was wrapped in Cato's larger one. I couldn't do it to Cato or myself either.

Johanna stands and smiles at us before turning to the room. "Both Peeta and Quinn have very valid points. We shouldn't be asking, well basically forcing Peeta to pretend to be something he is not. Forcing him to do something he not comfortable with is exactly what Snow was all about. I can't sit here and let that go on in front of me and say nothing. What is stopping us from suggesting the obvious, why can't the new symbol be the new star-crossed lovers?"

"Johanna?" I question her immediately.

"Peeta and Cato's love for each other is obvious, they are faces people will recognise. Why can't it be the two of them?" She asks with a smirk.

"Because Cato was a ferocious killing machine, people won't trust him. He's no good to use on that front." Haymitch exclaims.

"So he is a career and acted like one big deal Haymitch, careers were apart of the rebellion last time. Katniss killed many other tributes during the games as well. What so different about that?" She argues.

"That's different and you know it Johanna." Haymitch growls.

"Oh Haymitch get off your high horse. Those two together, it's fucking cute. Even me, known for being a heartless bitch can't deny that the connection between them is something we could use as the new symbol we apparently so desperately need to win." The sarcasm in her voice at the end overtly blatant. She turns to Quinn and Lance and points at them. "Or those two, they seem to be running for couple of the year and I mean for Christ's sake Lance even put a ring on it. Either of these couple who are actually in love could be your symbol. Hell use them both but I'm not standing here and let the very thing Snow was famous for happen in front of me. You can not blackmail or force Peeta into this. I won't stand for it."

I smile in appreciation at her, she really did have my back for no reason at all. I would have to try and get to know her better after today, she could be an amazing friend it seemed.

"Johanna is right we can always use a knew couple or just have the mockingjay as the beacon. Katniss you would be willing to stand by yourself wouldn't you?" Lance asks still as calm and collected as ever.

"Well I mean I would if that's what it comes down to." She replies with a longing expression on her face as she starred at me.

I give her a scowl and look away. "Can I just say that I understand that we need a symbol of hope for the people. And I'm willing to help in any other way I can but I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable lying to the whole of Panem. And at the risk of sounding selfish I'm not up for putting not only Cato or myself through all that but Katniss. It will only end in a huge mess. We need to be smart and figure something else out. I plead with each and everyone of you, don't force me into something that we will all probably regret later."

"Peeta you have no idea what you are asking us to do." Haymitch growls at me.

"And what you know everything that is to come and know one hundred per cent what you are actually asking of not only me but Katniss, Cato and down the track who ever falls for Katniss." I was getting on my last nerve. Why could he not just except that I wasn't willing to pretend to love Katniss? Why was our love that isn't even there anymore such a huge deal?

"Peeta, I just want what is best for Panem and it's people. I believe this is what is best." Haymitch finally seems to have cooled down as well.

"Well I don't believe it is the best way? Or what's best for Cato, Katniss and myself." I wasn't going to budge, I knew if it looked like I was backing down by even a fraction some might take that as I sign that I thought Haymitch was right. I couldn't let them do this to me. I was sick of playing everyone's games. Quinn and Maddie showed me everything that had happened in my previous life. I wasn't going to be used. I wasn't going to be a puppet. I was going to make sure I came off as strong as Katniss this time.

"Well this has been interesting and we obviously have two sides that feel very strongly about the issue but I think it's time we all took a moment to really think about everything that has been said and then take the vote." Thompson says as he stands and returns to the front of the room.

We all sit there in silence. I watch as the others in the room seem to be in deep thought about what they would decide on. I didn't understand how they could still be deciding. I would have thought everyone had already made up their mind on the issue and this was really just a formality.

Thompson turns to Marvel. "Could pass these slips of paper and a writing instrument to each individual soldier." The wording was a question but it was taken as an command with the tone he used. Marvel stands and walks around the large table, handing each of us a slip of paper and pen. When he has made his way all the way round the table he is finished and sits back down. "Alright each of you write either the word for or against on your slip of paper and fold it in half. I will collect them once we are done." Thompson orders before leaning down and writing on his slip of paper.

I look around the room to see everyone following his lead and writing on their paper. I quickly scribble down the word against and fold my paper. I look to my left to see Quinn giving Haymitch a pissed of glare. Haymitch returning the glare with as much hate and discontent.

Thompson stands and walks around the room taking each persons slip before making his way full circle back to the front. "The good news is there is twenty-three of us here so there is no chance of a stalemate occurring." He starts to open the slips, putting them into two piles. I watched as he works he walk through the pile before checking them both two times. "Well it seems we have come to a decision as to if Peeta and Katniss are to become the star-crossed lovers once again. Ten to thirteen votes was the margin falling in favour with..."

**A/N: I know I'm a mean person :/ don't hate but do tell me if you want the results to be for or against Peeta having to pretend to love Katniss. I know the chapter is kind of sort but I want to finish on a cliffhanger because honestly I'm still uncertain as to which way I will go. Xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right well here is the tenth chapter. Celebration to the max. Got it out early because I'm amazing... not really. Thankfully I did not get as white girl wasted this weekend as I did the previous one. No memory lose this time. I should hopefully have a new chapter up at some point at the end of the weekend. And I should have a new chapter out for He Took My Heart in the next two days. Fingers crossed! **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Peeto4eva- haha wait over, luckily. Thanks for loving the story xoxoxo**

**Drunken Assassin- thanks for letting me know what you would prefer. Totally agree with you. Thanks for reading/reviewing. :) xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :D happiness. Thank you for the love and liking the chapter, even with the cliffhanger. And thanks for your input I've been struggling on which road to take on the whole symbol thing and now I'm sure of what I want so thank you! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- :D love love love. And nope not a whole week of waiting. YAY. I know it's like I kinda want to see both but that's not possible unfortunately. Omg happy birthday! Birthday present request on either of my stories? I'll try and include anything you want in a chapter. Let me know boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- I know ending there was kind of mean haha. And I'm right there with you on the crazy madness if I was in the room. Haha love all the faces. And in regards to the xoxoxox at the end, it's me being stupid but it's like me giving hugs and kisses over and over in appreciation, reviews mean the world. So yeah thanks so much. Xoxoxo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- so nice to get a review from you again! And I know what you mean about having no time at the moment. Haha I guess you were right I couldn't really force them. And wow thanks for the love it means so much! Xoxoxo**

**Also my children check out Peeto4eva stories they are a good read! Love love love me so Peeto and I got a shout out on a story so I thought I'd return the favour Xo **

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Ten

Thompson stands and walks around the room taking each persons slip before making his way full circle back to the front. "The good news is there is twenty-three of us here so there is no chance of a stalemate occurring." He starts to open the slips, putting them into two piles. I watched as he works his way through the pile before checking them both two times. "Well it seems we have come to a decision as to if Peeta and Katniss are to become the star-crossed lovers once again. Ten to thirteen votes was the margin falling in favour with..."

I'm happy overly happy, the war is over and Panem is safe and free. We killed Snow and Devlin and now I can live my life with Cato, free from any danger and harm. We would have a house together, close to Marvel, Clove, Maddie, Lance and Quinn. Cato and I would get married and have kids and grow old together it was the perfect life, the perfect dream. That's when I realise that's what it was, I was dreaming. I wake from my pleasant dream to hear a soft knock on the door. I open my eyes as I watch it open and Quinn step in. He closes the door behind him and walks towards me. He looked as though he had not gotten much sleep last night. He looked worn-out and had dark circles under his eyes. I perch myself up on my elbow and smile at him.

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you or anything." He says with a whisper.

"It's fine Quinn, is every thing alright? It looks like you didn't get much sleep last night." As I talk I feel Cato shift behind me but he doesn't seem to wake, just holds me tight against his chest.

Luckily I was in the middle of the bed so there was room for Quinn to sit. Quinn sits next to me up against the headboard and sighs. He crosses his legs and starts fiddling with the bottom of his top. "The first night alone is always the hardest. When he comes back I get so used to sharing our bed with him, being in constant contact while we sleep. And then when he is gone the bed feels so empty and I get lonely and worried about him out there. I have constant nightmares about losing him. Every night I watch him die so I can't sleep properly."

I place my hand on his knee and rub it in a comforting manor. "Hey he is going to be alright and come back to you okay. He knows he's not allowed to get hurt because Maddie and myself would kick his ass for doing that to you."

He half smiles and looks at me. "Thanks Peet. I know he's only in District Ten and he's only there to clean out the last of Devlin's troupes but for some reason all I seem to do is worry when he is gone."

"That's a normal thing to do when you love someone and I'm sure he worries about you as well when you are out there on a mission or even here by youself." I smile and feel Cato start to wake. He nuzzles his face into my back and takes a deep breathe.

"I know, it just sucks not having him here with me. I already miss him and not knowing how long he is going to be out there sucks so much." Quinn replies to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Cato waking up.

"I can't imagine how much it would suck. I think I'd go crazy if Peeta was out there in a war zone while I was waiting around here." Cato finally speaks, his voice muffled against my back.

Quinn looks at Cato surprised to hear his voice but smiles at him. "How long have you been laying there listening?"

"Long enough to know what you were talking about. Lance is going to be fine Quinn. You can't not sleep for the next week while he is gone. You know he asked Peeta and I to keep an eye on you. He knows you don't sleep or eat properly when he is gone and he worries about you." Cato says in all honesty. Lance had talked to the both of us yesterday before he left to make sure we did watch over Quinn and make sure he was doing alright. He told us Maddie tries her best to take care of him but Quinn doesn't always listen to her.

"He did?" Quinn rolls his eyes now slightly annoyed. "He knows I can take care of myself, I don't need to be babysat while he is gone."

"He didn't say that, he just wants to take care of you and while he is gone and can't do that he asked us to make sure you are fine. And that means sleeping and eating. You have to stay healthy so you to can actually make it down the isle and get married some day." I say sitting up properly now.

"I will okay." He smiles at me and the thought of that happening. "So I guess you to must be relieved after yesterday's meeting."

"You have no idea how much so. I probably would have lost it if Peeta would have actually be forced to start a fake relationship with Katniss." Cato says laying his head on my thigh I start stroking his hair mindlessly. It had become a habit on mine since I knew Cato loved it.

"Yeah Haymitch was being completely unreasonable about needing the star-crossed lovers to be a symbol of hope. I just don't get what angle he is playing at the moment. I mean like doesn't it feel as if he has some ulterior motive behind what he is doing?" Quinn asks with a frown.

"I'm not sure. He was always been there for Katniss and made her his first priority so I mean he could of been pushing the symbol thing in an attempt to help her get close to me and get us for fall for each other again." I say actually having no clue what was going on in his mind and very aware Quinn was right he did seem to have some other motive then the good on Panem. What was so important that he would want Katniss and myself to have a fake relationship, if any relationship at all. This wasn't the rebellion anymore this was a new war, a new challenge and with it a new love for me.

"Okay well let's get up and get some food into this one." Cato says as he pokes Quinn's leg.

Quinn smiles in amusement and nods. "Fine let's go eat something so you can tell Lance I've been eating when he comes back."

We get out of bed and make our way to the kitchen. Cato gets out two bowls for cereal while I make some toast. Once Cato had put the cereal and milk in Quinn added blueberries to his and they both head towards the dinning room. My toast comes out and I spread some peanut paste onto it before following them. As soon as I sit down I take a mouthful of toast.

"So while Lance is gone who's training us?" Cato asks Quinn between spoonfuls.

"Um well Maddie's going to oversee the fire arms training, I'm going to cover the hand to hand combat and all that stuff but I'm not sure who will be doing your tactical stuff." Quinn answers.

"Alright well hopefully Haymitch is no where in sight at all or he is going to be in a world of pain." Cato growls.

At the moment Clove walks in. "Yeah you and me both want a piece of him." She says as she sits down. "So Quinn it looks like you didn't sleep all that well. If you need a snuggle buddy I'm always available." She smirks as she takes a drink of her juice.

Quinn laughs. "Yeah thanks I'll keep that in mind. Its also nice to know everyone thinks I look like shit today."

"Not like shit just a washed out, aged, hungover looking version of youself." Maddie says appearing in the doorway. "Morning brother, good to see you're eating atleast."

Quinn rolls his eyes at her and stands. "I can take care of myself." He says as he storms into the kitchen.

"I didn't say you can't. We just want you to do a better job of it while Lance isn't around." She says following close behind him.I hear the fighting amongst each other for a few more minutes before their voice fade down the hall.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Training was pretty normal, a soldier I can't remember the name of filled in for our tactical classes. Quinn was amazing teaching us different fighting techniques. It seemed like he was more lethal without the use of a gun then with. Katniss seemed to avoid me like I had the plague or something. I guess she was upset that I didn't want to fake a relationship with her or something. She wasn't alone though Johanna was by her side the whole day and Finnick seemed to stay in close proximity of Johanna. Enobaria stuck to herself which gladly left me with the people I was comfortable being around. Marvel, Clove and Cato being the careers they were brought up to be made everything a competition to see who was the best between them. I happily stayed out of their pissing contests and focused on actually sharpening my skills. I knew if I was going to be sent out into a war I had to take every opportunity I had at increasing the odds of my survival. I needed to survive this war and make something of my second life with the boy I loved.

At the end of training us four with Maddie and Quinn ate dinner in the cafeteria, enjoying each others company. Cato stuck close by me the entire time, constantly needing physical affection which led me to think that he obviously was craving more. The thought made me anxious, I did want to go further with him physically but we still hadn't talked about all that yet. I decided once we were back in our room I would have to bring it up no matter how uncomfortable it would be.

Once we are back in our room we shower together and I get into a sleep tee and sweats. Once I'm dressed I sit on the bed and watch Cato pull on a pair of boxer-briefs. "Cato, I um, I think we should have a talk about well sex."

He laughs at my awkwardness. "Okay sure, what would you like to discuss." He walks over to where I was and sits behind me. He pulls me back to his chest and kisses my shoulder.

"Well as you know this is all very new to me and I have no experience in this at all and I thought maybe if we just talked about it and every thing was out in the open I wouldn't feel so anxious and could stop over thinking it all."

"Sure. So what then do you want to know what exactly?" Cato asks as he kisses my neck.

I let out a deep breathe. "Well firstly I'm assuming when we go all the way you except to be on top right?"

"Peeta I wouldn't make you do anything you aren't ready or comfortable with. That being said I'd love to fuck you. I think about it all the time, what it would feel like to finally have you, be inside of you."

I bite my lip as I feel myself getting turned on by his words. "I want you to I really do want you to. I just don't want there to be this pressure because it's our first time, I want it to be spontaneous and natural."

"I'm fine with that. Are you saying you ready now? Like not at this moment but you are open to it happening at some point soon?" Cato asks never stopping his attack on my neck.

"Um well I think so. Cato what um turns you on?" I felt so stupid for being so awkward and shy about all this.

"You." He replies.

"Seriously though, what turns you on? What are the secret kinks you have?"

"Um well I'm not completely sure. What are you into babe?" He smirks against my neck and slips his hands under my tee.

"Um well same I'm not that sure what I am into." I reply my hormones now taking over my mind.

"So you're telling me I get to try all that kinky shit out with you to find out what we are both into. That's going to be a lot of fun."

"Basically yes." I reply before I couldn't take it anymore. I turn around and sit in Cato's lap. We start to make out and he lifts my tee up over and off me before he discards it on the grown next to us.

"So tonight, no actual sex just anything else yeah?" Cato asks as he feverishly kisses down my jawline.

I'm to worked up for words to come out of my mouth so I just nod and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans forward getting onto his knees and lays me back into the bed. He nips his way down my chest towards my waist. Once he make it there is starts to pulls off my sweat shorts. I lift my hips so they come off with ease and Cato throws them out of sight. He places kisses around my crotch and slowly licks it's length.

"Cato." I moan as he starts to suck me off. In what feels like a matter of minutes he's worked his way down my entire length and starts to deep throat me. I continually moan with pleasure before he suddenly stops and sits up.

"Turn over." He commands, lust in his eyes.

"What?" I ask confused, we weren't doing that yet I thought.

"Trust me and turn over." He says more pleading this time.

I hesitantly do as he asks and roll onto my stomach. I feel him spread my ass checks before I feel a odd sensation down there. At first I was confused but if felt so good. I realise he was licking me out, his tongue working at my hole. I was loving it and I start to back my ass into his face. It caused my hard member to rub against the sheets, giving me some friction I was so desperately craving at this moment.

"Oh my god Cato." I say as I try to get slip my arm under me to jerk myself off.

Cato notices this and slaps my hand away. "Mine. Turn over." He commands.

This time I do it without a second thought. He kisses up my chest back up to my lips. We kiss passionately had he bring his body down on top of mine. Our throbbing members now trapped between us, rubbing together. Cato starts to grind his hips into mine and it feels amazing. I spread my legs more so he is even closer to me and I buck my hips up to meet his movements. I wrap my arms around his neck and our pace starts to quicken and his starts to get more forceful. I couldn't describe how amazing if felt having his cock up against mine, rubbing against my skin. It felt perfect and while in the back of my head a voice was saying I'd enjoy it better if his cock was actually inside me I was content in the moment.

He starts to bite that spot on my neck again and soon enough we both reach climax, exploding between the two of us. Cato lays there on top of me for a few minute before reaching between us and running a finger up my covered stomach. He bring it to his mouth and sucks it clean.

"We taste so good together babe." He says before bringing his finger back down to my stomach and covering it with more of our essence. I giggle at him and he brings his finger to my mouth. I suck it dry tasting the bitter warm substance. "Shall we wash off and then I cuddle you."

"Sounds like a plan" I smile at him. As I get up I kiss him on the check. "I love you."

After our shower we crawl into bed and a sleep with My head on Cato's chest. The beating of his heart sending me to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay then I have another chapter for my loving children! Number eleven is here and I have to say I'm amazed I've written so my in just over a month. I'll hopefully have chapters up probably Wednesday and Saturday but I may be alittle late now and again. That being said I may have to cut it down to one chapter a week if I start another story. I have another idea in my head I'm playing around with at the moment but I haven't decided if I will go for it. Maybe after writing this chapter out I'll leave an A.N at the bottom and explain the idea and then you guys can give me some feed back. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Peeto4eva- YAY thanks for reviewing and liking the chapter. And yes I couldn't make everyone wait to long to find out what happened ;). Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- ... Haymitch is he good or bad? you will have to wait I guess. And Lance and Quinn haha so adorable. Thanks for the continued support boo. Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- wow thanks so much. Reading all ten pages in a row haha I hope that means you got hooked on the story. And I tots promise to continue to bring out atleast a new chapter a week. Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- :) I'll continue to try and get updates out early but I can't promise anything. I haven't decided on what to do with Haymitch yet but I do want there to be something he is up to I think. And yes smuttiness will be a large hopefully regularly occurring thing in this story, like my other one because let's be real smut is just so so so good! Xoxoxo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- hot yes we need some hotness going on in this story. As for Haymitch and Katniss... them b tches are crazy at the moment. As for trying all the kinky stuff with Cato and Peeta... it's not going to take away from the story do you think, I thought about having all the kinky smut separate in like a series of one shots but then thought screw it belongs in this story. And yes I want to have multiple plots going on the whole time, kind of need them for the back story of the war. No I couldn't of forced Peeta into that, I mean I wanted to, to make things more drama filled but I couldn't do it to Peeto, they are meant for each other. Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- haha sorry for almost giving you a heart attack. And I'm glad that there was actually some suspense I wasn't sure if it would translate or just seem like I was dragging it out. And YAY for loving sexy possessive Cato. Ba sooooooo dreamy. As for the request thing it's open ended so whenever you want to use it please do, your reviews mean the world and well suggestions are always welcome as well. But seriously I need ideas for the smut coming up so help a sister out ;). Xoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Eleven

"We taste so good together babe." He says before bringing his finger back down to my stomach and covering it with more of our essence. I giggle at him and he brings his finger to my mouth. I suck it dry tasting the bitter warm substance. "Shall we wash off and then I cuddle you."

"Sounds like a plan" I smile at him. As I get up I kiss him on the check. "I love you."

After our shower we crawl into bed and a sleep with my head on Cato's chest. The beating of his heart sending me to sleep in a matter of minutes.

The rest of the week went by quite quickly to be honest. Having the same schedule every day, it just seemed to blend the days into one. And with all the training most days I was to tired to do anything other then sleep after. Haymitch had made himself scarce since the meeting, I honestly probably have seem him once since then and that was at the dining hall so we haven't actually had a conversation as of yet. Katniss and I were pretty much in the same boat. We haven't talked since but she and Johanna seemed to have become inseparable. I was glad she at least had someone she could talk to. And I truly did want things to be better between us but after discussing it with Cato I figured it best to let her get a hold on herself then try to be friends later down the road.

Clove and Quinn became regular distractions, constantly spending time with us. If they both weren't bugging us at the same time we had either one knocking at our door claiming to be bored stiff. Not that I didn't enjoy their company I just liked spending time snuggled up to Cato in bed alone more. I learning more about Cato, his past life, how he feels since waking. Maddie had been noticeably absent outside of training, Quinn thought it could be because she was seeing someone but when we asked her she wouldn't spill anything.

To my relief we had made it to Saturday so tomorrow we would finally get a day off to relax and rest. Plus we were told last night the efforts to rid Devlin's armies in District Ten had been successful. That meant that Lance would be back at some point this afternoon. We had made sure throughout the week to keep an eye on Quinn. He barely ate, and slept even less. We forced him to eat as much as we could and he took Clove up on her offer and sleep with her twice. We had hoped having someone else close by while he slept he might not get so many nightmares. But both mornings she told us she had to wake him a few times due to him screaming in his sleep. I worried about what would happen to him if the worst was to happen and we lost Lance. Quinn was so kind and warm I felt as though something that tragic would break him.

Thompson had our training finish early so he could hold a meeting with us all that afternoon. I just hoped it wouldn't be anything like the previous two. We filed in and took a seat waiting for him to arrive. Once I had sat down I noticed Cato seemed very stiff I followed his line of sight to see him glaring at Haymitch who was down the other end of the table with the other past victors and Katniss. I hear someone clear their throat and I turn to the front to see Thompson had walked in unnoticed by me and was about to start.

"Thank you all for coming as you know the soldiers that were stationed in Ten arrive home within the hour. We are sending patrol teams to stay there and ensure Devlin does not try to return by force. But that is not why I brought you here today. After our last meeting it was determined that Peeta and Katniss would not have to play the part of the star-crossed lovers once again. The council has excepted this and after further discussions have reached a decision that we still need a symbol of hope not only for the Districts under Delvin and Snow's control but Panem as a whole." He pauses for a moment before turning the front of the room where a screen lowered from the ceiling. It lit up and showed clips from the rebellion of all the past victors, most from when they were actually fighting Snow's army.

He turns back to us and continues. "As you know having the past victors at the front-line was a large encouragement to the Districts and the council feels that this may work again. You are all here today because we want you all to once again allow this to happen. We want to show the District's that even though Devlin has an army of clones, you are still willing to stand against him. We want to show that you defy his order and have sided with us for the good of Panem."

"So essentially this time it would be about us fighting the war and have not all that much to do with Katniss and my love life?" I ask wanting to clarify I would be forced into anything with her.

"Yes, the council did hope you would be open to allowing that part of your life to be shown in a capacity. But Peeta we would want it to be natural, with whom ever you chose it to be with. Now if that is with Cato that is fine. Maddison-Lee and Quentin we would want you to also participate in the filming." Thompson says turning to the twins. "The whole of Panem watched as your parents where murdered and then you both took Devlin head on. The council feels that it is essential not only to have the past victors shown but also individuals from now, who and have been apart of this war from the start to be recognised and bring hope to the people."

"I suppose I don't have a problem with it." Maddie replied turning to her brother.

Quinn mulled it over for a few more seconds before looking up to Thompson. "If it will help stop Devlin I can't say no."

"Alright thank you both, Lance has agreed also though he had one stipulation being that you two were on board. Do any of the past victors have a problem or any other questions before I dismiss you and tell the council we are all in favour?" Thompson asks looking directly at me. I shake my head and turn to Cato who says nothing. Thompson looks around the room and nods. "Right then, thank you all for you time and agreeing to the suggested plan. You are all dismissed."

We all shuffle out of the room and head towards the elevators. We let the first go since it was full and wait for the second with Clove, Marvel, Maddie and Quinn. Marvels turns to Quinn with a large grin. "So excited to have your boy back tonight?"

"You have no idea. I'm planning to handcuff him to the bed for the next twenty-four hours." Quinn giggles.

Marvel scrunches up his face. "Ahh to much information. Its in my head and now all I can picture is you bouncing up and down on his lap, quick Clove flash me your boobs so I can be free of this torture."

"Dream on you perv." Clove laughs. The elevator doors open and we all head inside. Maddie presses our floor number and not a minute later we had arrived.

We all walk out and sit in the lounge. "At least we got out of a few hours of training." Maddie sighs sitting in an arm chair.

"Yeah but what do we do for the next three hours until dinner?" Clove says laying down on the sofa Quinn was already sitting on, using his thigh as a pillow.

I sigh contently in Cato's lap. "Just sit here and relax." I close my eyes and nuzzle up to his chest more.

Cato chuckles tightening his hold on me. "I'm fine with that."

"Well not that this isn't thrilling but I think I might go do something." Maddie says standing.

"You know you are going to have to tell me who you keep disappearing off with soon. Lance will be back and I'll get him to get is friend in the security office to follow you on the cameras and find out for me." Quinn calls out as she walks out the doorway.

She pops her head back in. "No I don't and you better not think about doing that or I'll tell everyone about the incident involving sushi."

"You wouldn't." Quinn's exclaims.

"Yeah I would now mind your own business I have to be somewhere." She says disappearing again.

"What incident with sushi?" Marvel asks intrigued.

"What nothing." Quinn's says quickly. "One time I ate sushi and I accidently at prawn which I ate."

I start to laugh at him trying to cover up what ever really had happened. "So it's going to be weird having a camera crew following us around while we are on missions. Is that even safe?"

"It should be fine. I think most of the time they will make it seem a lot more dangerous then it actually is." Quinn reassures me. "Thompson is all about calculated risk so he won't send a camera crew anywhere he thinks will endanger their or our lives."

We all hear the bell signifying the elevator doors opening and I see Quinn perk up waiting for Lance to walk through the doorway. But slumps back looking pissed off when Katniss walks through. She stops for a second not having anticipated us all being there I guess. After second guessing herself for another minute she straightens up and looks at me. "Peeta do you think maybe we could talk in private for a minute?"

I feel Cato's grip tighten once more making me smirk. "Sure, follow me." I say as I pull his arms off me and head towards the kitchen. Once we arrive I turn to face her. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Well, um I know we haven't exactly been close and I haven't helped the situation at all. But I was hoping since it seems like we will be together a lot in the same unit and be filmed and all, that maybe we could start over. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us and I don't want to show that to Panem either." She says as if it was almost rehearsed.

I frown at her for a second, was she just saving face or did she actually mean what was coming out of her mouth. "Well yeah of course we can. Thanks for coming up and saying that." I say with a fake smile. Something was off, she didn't seem like the Katniss I remembered at all.

"Oh good, I'm glad we can start over." She says her smile as fake as mine.

"Is everything alright Katniss?" I ask hoping she might tell the truth. "Is there something else going on?"

"What oh, no Peeta everything fine. Right well now that we have worked that out I guess I'll go then. Johanna's waiting for me at the cafeteria." She says turning down the hall. She says goodbye to everyone before I walk her to the elevator.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" I ask hoping if I tried again she might be honest. We hadn't really worked anything out just swept it all under the rug so to speak.

"Oh yeah its fine, great even." She says.

I sigh at the lie she had just fed me. The doors open and to my surprise Lance was standing there. I smile at him as he walks out nodding to Katniss as she walks into the elevator and the doors close. I hug Lance and smile. "Nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back." He smiles back.

"I know someone who has been itching for you to be back." I say turning towards the lounge. Lance grabs a hold of my arm before I move though.

"Peet, how has he been?" Lance asks concerned.

I turn back to him. "We made sure he ate but he hasn't been sleeping all that well. Clove stayed with him two nights and said she had to wake him a few times because he was screaming in his sleep." I watch his face sadden as he looks away for a moment. "But you are back now and he will be fine." I as trying to lighten the mood.

"Right well where is he?" Lance asks.

"In the lounge with the others minus Maddie." I say as I turn back round and head towards the lounge once again. I walk in and smile at everyone.

"You look weirdly happy considering you just had a one-on-one with Katniss." Remarks Marvel.

"Who cares about that when this guy has finally returned." I say excitedly as I point towards the door and Lance walks in.

Clove quickly sits up so Quinn can scramble up out of his seat and jump into Lance's arms. Lance picks Quinn up off the floor in a hug and Quinn wraps his legs around Lance's waist. "I missed you." Quinn cries out muffled against Lance's chest.

"So I heard." He replies giving me a wink. "How about we put my stuff away and then I can take a shower and join everyone for dinner?" Quinn nods into his chest and let's go before takes Lance's hand and following him out the room.

"God my jealous of what they have." Clove says laying back down.

"You and me both." I say sitting down in Cato's lap.

"What am I not good enough or something?" Cato teases kissing my neck.

"Nope, no where near it." I reply with a giggle.

"So what did Katniss have to say?" Cato asks changing the subject.

"Not much just that she wants to forget the past and start over. Though something was off the whole time. Like she saying all the right things but it seemed rehearsed, almost like she was forced to say what she did. I don't know what's going on but with her and Haymitch acting so weird it makes me wonder what I'm not being told."

**AN: So as I said before I have a few ideas for my next story and would like some help deciding which one to start. I fully intent to at some point write all these ideas out as stories but would love to know which you want more. So here's the options:**

**1: AU: Peeta starting university in a new city so he would be on his own and falls for Cato but struggles with his abusive past.**

**2: Slight AU: The traditional re-telling of the Hunger Games but of course it being Peeta/Cato.**

**3: Slight AU: The Hunger Games but with Neko Peeta because let's face it there isn't enough of this out there and what is out there hasn't really taken off. I think it would be interesting. Though I'm going to have to brush up on my Neko knowledge before I attempt writing it.**

**So let me know which you want, it would happen for awhile but I'd like to figure out which to start planning out soon. Or if you have any other ideas/suggestions please let me know. And don't forget to tell me if you liked the above chapter! I love getting your reviews. Xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm bringing another chapter out today even though I'm late, still YAY. If you read the last chapter of my other story then you know I wasn't feeling well. Apparently I haven't been eating properly lately and with lack of sleep I had over the weekend I ended up with physical exhaustion and on top of that I got a virus so I'm sorry to say but I doubt there will be another chapter out this week. I'm going to take a few days off and try to take care of myself a bit better. But I could not go a whole week without an update so here's chapter twelve. :) and know all you reviews mean the world. I haven't decided which story a,b or c I'm going to start next month yet so if you haven't told me what you would like to see please do, it would be a great help. Or if you and any suggestions for either story or other ideas I'm totally open to hearing them. Xo**

**WARNING: this whole chapter is Peeta's and Cato's first time together sooooooo it's basically all hot sexy smuttiness. If you don't like it firstly there is something wrong with you but secondly I'd probably skip this chapter and wait for the next one. But to those who have been waiting for this CELEBRATE! Xoxoxoxo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**PrinceArdhz- haha well hopefully all three with get put up here at some point. And next week I'll try and get back into the grove of two chapters a week. Awwww thanks boo it means the world seriously. Xoxoxo**

**Peetacato5ever- you preference has been noted. Thanks so much for letting me know. Xoxoxo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- Katniss and Johanna dating? I'm not sure yet but maybe? Good thing or bad? Yeah I'm liking the number one idea a lot it would defs be interesting to write. I know what you mean CATO... ba I can't even right now. thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- haha yes I can't wait to see who she may or may not be seeing. I have three possibilities I'm just not sure who to choose yet. As for Haymitch I don't even know what he's up to haha. Thanks for loving the chapter and I'll update as soon as I'm better! Xoxoxo**

**Peeto4eva- awww thanks and um yes I'm torn 1 and 3 I want them both right now haha. If only. Anyways thanks for the love. Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- well number one seems to be popular so thanks for your vote. Thanks yeah I thought maybe just starts out with all of them and maybe slowly focus on Peeta and Cato. Thanks for still reviewing xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- I know I'm doing that a lot lately. So much suspense :/. Bahahah Haymitch could be the devil who knows. As for Katniss and Johanna well we will see. Thanks for that little bit at the end. you definitely bring up a good point, I haven't done ans UA yet. Ba maybe I'll have to wait alittle longer until one of these first two stories finish and just bring out two at the same time. Meh I'll defs thinks about it. Thanks so much boo. Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- well lucky for you a new chapter has been posted only fifteen minute after you review so YAY for you. And thanks for the love means the world knowing people do like it and take the time to review. Xoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Twelve

"So what did Katniss have to say?" Cato asks changing the subject.

"Not much just that she wants to forget the past and start over. Though something was off the whole time. Like she saying all the right things but it seemed rehearsed, almost like she was forced to say what she did. I don't know what's going on but with her and Haymitch acting so weird it makes me wonder what I'm not being told."

I suddenly wake from an amazing dream involving Cato and chocolate frosting for what seems to be no actually reason. It had to be early morning, I haven't had enough sleep I tell myself. I look up at the clock and as I thought its just three in the morning. I was on my side with Cato behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Apparently he was also having some hot dreams if his hard manhood that was pressed up against my ass was anything to go by. I close my eyes and try to recall what had been going on in the dream I had been enjoying moments ago.

"Are you awake?" Cato whispers without moving a muscle.

"Mmmph." I sigh not moving, I was to comfortable and to lazy to actually say anything.

His arms loosen before he kisses the back of my neck. "I think you should turn around right now." His voice was husky and lumbered.

I guess he wanted me to spoon him or something to I turn over to face him. He grabs a hold of my face softly before kissing me. It was slow but filled with passion, that when I realised Cato had no intention of going back to sleep. I break off the kiss to get some air. Cato just rolls on top of me and though it's still quite dark I can see him smirk at me. "Just cause I'm curious as to why we are making out in the middle of the night, can you tell me what brought this on?"

His smirk widens and he leans down to my ear. His lips brush against it and as his breathe ghosted against it causing a shiver to run down my back. "Because I'm horny. And you are hot ans sexy. And you have no idea how badly I've just wanted to take you over the past few weeks." He whispers.

I bit my lip hard to try to contain a moan in response to what he had just told me but it didn't work. "You want to do it now?" I was suddenly so turned on but equally as nervous.

"Why not, we are being spontaneous and not making it a huge deal. I know I'm ready and I think you are to." He kisses my neck before moving back up to my ear. "So are we going all the way or am I just getting us both off and saving the actual sex for another day?"

I contemplate both options for a minute. He was right I was ready and I did want there to be no pressure and let it just happen. But at the same time I did want to it to be romantic and all those stupid things I had told him we didn't need to be. I was just going to have to push my doubts aside and tell this happen because I honestly really did want it now. "I want it now." I tell Cato wrapping my arms around his neck. I just had to let go and enjoy what was happening.

Cato leans up off me as he pulls down my sweat shorts and then takes off his boxer-briefs. Now naked I spread my legs and let him crawl between them. He stops and stares down and my body, lust filling his eyes. "You don't know how much of an effect your body has on me."

I squirm uncomfortably for a second. While I was happy my body turned him on, complements like that weren't something I was very used to. I hold my arms up and motion for him to get this show on the road. He leans back down covering his body with mine. I wrap my legs around his waist as his right hand glides down from the back of my knee to my ass. I pull him into another kiss, his tongues enters my mouth and starts to roam freely. All the skin on skin contact was amazing. His skin was so smooth and warm but covers hard rippling muscles that I wanted him to use to dominate and fuck me. I let my hands slide down his sides before stopping on his round toned ass. 'God it's amazing.' I think to myself. He starts to kiss down my jaw, continuing to my neck and that spot he knew drives me crazy. "Cato." I moan out bucking my hips. The friction caused between our two throbbing members felt amazing. And I knew in that moment this was the moment it felt so right, I was ready and I wanted it badly. I was overcome with lust and desire.

His skin felt so hot but I craved as much skin to skin contact as possible. I could feel both of us start to sweat and the anticipation of knowing how this would end drove me to get things rolling already. I rolls us so I was now on top of him I sit up and lean on my hands and smile at him as I roll my pelvis loving the feeling of his trapped member beneath me. I was going to ride it late but right now I had other plans. I shift off him leaning back down. I start to slowly move down his chest and as I do I kiss every inch of Cato I can reach.

Cato moans as I reach his hip bone and lightly graze my teeth against it. To be honest I really didn't know what would feel good, I was going off instinct. Hopefully if he didn't like anything he will say something or I would be able to read his body. I take his throbbing member in my hand and grip it firmly before jerking it off for a few minutes. I let go and lick up from his balls to the head before licking back down and sucking on each ball.

"Fuck Peeta." Cato moans making me smirk. Well I was doing something right at this moment in time.

After spending some extra time down there due to had Cato was reacting I get to the task at hand and bring my lips to the head of his cock. I slowly move down its length as I hollow out my cheeks. I remember to use my tongue as I start to bobble up and down his length. I start to pick up the pace, all the while making it further and further down is seemingly massive length. I feel his hands bury themselves in the back of my hair and he starts to move my head for me while bucking is hips up to meet my mouth. It was intense and he was domineering but I have come to enjoy the mix of pain and pleasure I got from doing this to him. I start to hum, knowing that made it more intense and almost instantly I feel his cock harden even more. A sign he was getting close. Three thrusts later he bursts into my mouth and down my throat. I control my breathing so I don't choke and once his hands release my hair I slowly let his manhood fall from my mouth.

"That was so..." Cato says his chest heaving. "God Peeta you give good head."

I smirk crawling up his body until we were eye leave. I kiss him while I grind my painfully hard cock against his now softening groin. "So think you can get that thing hard again so we can get to what you woke me up in the middle of the night for."

He gives me a cocky grin. "Ofcourse I can. And I didn't wake you up."

I roll my eyes at him. "You totally did. What did you do exactly? Call my name? Shake me until I woke?"

He shrugs. "Don't know what you are talking about."

His grin on the other hand says he totally did. "Come on tell me or I'm never going to let you touch me again."

"Come on you are bluffing." He quickly grabs a hold of me before I move away. "Your not going anywhere."

"Tell me Cato." I say sternly but smirk to let him know I was just playing around.

"I was grinding my cock up against you and when that didn't wake up I may have lightly spanked you."

I laugh at his answer. How did I not feel that? I was about to ask what we were about to do next but I'm flipped onto my back suddenly before I can get a word out. Cato kisses down my neck and chest towards my waist in a matter of seconds. He reaches my cock and as I did to him starts to suck my balls. I couldn't believe how good it felt. He licks up my shaft before swallowing over half of my cock in one go. I let out a deep breathe and moan loudly. I don't know how long he stays down there sucking me off but as I feel myself getting extremely close he deep throats me and I lose it. I climax down his throat with what almost sounded like a scream. My eyes flutter for a second and as I come down from my orgasm Cato runs he hand up my side before he rolls me over onto my stomach.

"Think you can manage getting on your hands and knees for me loverboy?" Cato asks from behind me.

I nod, though I wasn't sure if he saw me. I get up onto my hands and knees as another shiver rolls down my back. I knew what was coming next and I was surprised to feel myself already getting hard again just thinking about it. I hear Cato get up off the bed and open a draw before returning.

"Now I'm going to need you to relax okay. Its going to be hard at first and hurt like anything but that will fade away and you will enjoy it." Cato says sounding so serious but lovingly. "If at any time you need me to stop tell me, alright?"

"Yeah sure." I bite my lower lip as I hear him open a cap. He must have grabbed some lubricant which I was glad he thought of retrieving. My hands ball into fists clinging onto the sheets beneath them. I try to steady and slow my breathing but when I unexpectedly feel his tongue start to probe and swirl around my waiting hole my breathing hitches and I moan. He spends a decent amount of time licking me out, successfully making me relax a lot more. "I need more." I moan out knowing full well what I was asking for.

Cato kisses up from my right ass cheek and up my back when he gets about half way I feel a slick finger start to circle my entrance. I brace myself as I feel it slip in without to much resistance. It hurt but the pain wasn't unbearable. Once his finger was fully inside me he pauses for a second but never stops kissing up my back. He reaches my neck and as he starts to slowly thrust his finger in and out of my he bites it making forget about the pain as my eyes roll back into my neck. I didn't understand why, when he bit there it felt so good, but I didn't really care. Maybe I got off on being subjected to pain, or being dominated.

I didn't get much time to dwell on that thought as he starts to work a second finger in, which didn't really hurt at all. I start to rock back against his fingers as it started to actual feel pleasurable. In what felt like no time at all a third finger had entered me. I could feel my body relaxing and warming to his touch. He started to curl his fingers as he thrusted and then suddenly all bets were off my elbows go limp and I fall face first into the mattress. Stars flashed before my eyes and my toes curled at the sheer pleasure overload I felt. I was glad my face was now in the mattress because the moan that escaped my mouth was so loud I was sure everyone in the apartment heard.

I feel Cato smirk against my neck. "So I found you sweet spot them." He brushes his fingers against it again and I can't help but question why I had been so nervous. This was amazing, I didn't even know it was possible to feel this amount of pleasure.

"Cato I'm ready, I need you." I beg, my voice muffled against the bed.

Cato slowly removes his fingers before I heard the cap of the lube again. I take a deep breathe as I feel the head of his manhood line up with my hole. I go to push back against it but am stopped by Cato's sudden firm grip on my hips. "We need to start out slow babe. I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry, I just need it so badly." I say getting back on my hands and arching my back. During the week I had been getting tips from Quinn as to what to do to make it more pleasurable for Cato when we finally got to this very moment. He ever so slowly starts to push in.

"I know but once we get you adjusted I promise I'll fuck you until you can't walk." I smirk at his statement, the fact he was being so careful meant that he really did love me. Once he got the head it he stopped for a minute. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine." I say squeezing my eyes shut. It hurt but it was fading, and I knew it would be worth it. "Okay keep going."

He starts to push in further, the pain increasing to the point were I questioned if I could take it all. He stops again and I sigh in relief thinking he was all the way in. I felt full to the brim as it is. "You sure you doing okay?"

"Yeah, you are all the way in right?" I ask just to confirm I was right.

He chuckles before leaning down and kissing my back. "Not even close."

My eyes open wide in shock. I knew he was big but he felt huge in my ass, and he wasn't even fully in yet. "Well don't stop." I pray to god it wasn't going to hurt anymore then it did.

He moves again and when he stops this time I already know he still not fully in. "I'm going to start moving, the thrusting will open you up more. You're doing so well so far babe."

I nod quickly as he starts to move out, until only the head is still inside before slowly thrusting back in. I try not to wince at the pain and keep my back arched as much as possible. After what seems like an hour I can feel myself adjusting more so. His rhythm was picking up and he was starting to go deeper. The pleasure I felt before when he was fingering me started to return and then when he finally made it all the way in, his hips flush against my ass I felt my sweet spot, as he put it, get brushed against again. I moan at the feeling and with the his next thrust I push back meeting him in the middle. I couldn't comprehend the euphoric pleasure I was in. I was his now and forever and I could never go back to a girl, this was just so...

Cato starts to really thrust hard, the small pain I started to feel only contributed to the mass amounts of pleasure I had pulsating through me. "God don't stop." I moan I was lost in a world I never wanted to leave.

"Fuck babe you feel amazing but I want to see your face." Cato says pulling out. He slouches against the headboard of the bed sittind down next to me and I knew want he wanted now. I crawl over to him and hoist my knee over him so I was straddling him. I slowly lower myself onto his manhood, the new position making it feel a lot different but still amazing. I work my way up to a comfortable tempo, every few minutes rolling and moving my hips in a circular motion before sitting completely on his cock. I was enjoying watching Cato's facial expressions as I worked to bring both of us closer to climax.

"Fuck I'm close." I moan dropping my hips more harshly. Cato grabs a hold of my manhood and starts to feverishly stroke it in time with my bouncing on his cock. He sits up more and I grasp onto his shoulder he kisses and bites my neck once again just as before I scream out as I orgasm. I release all over his chest and slow down trying to catch my breathe.

"My turn." Cato growls laying me back and kneeling between my legs, not pulling out of me once. He starts to hammer into me and even during the after glow of my orgasm his movements seemed to prolong my blissed out feeling. I love it, I knew I was going to let this happen again often. His tempo starts to get sloppy and I can feel he's obviously close. A few short minutes later he buries himself in me one last time before I feel him unleash his orgasm into me. It felt unbelievable.

He collapses on top of me and I let out a laugh. "That was..."

"So fucking amazing." He finishes my sentence before kissing me. He slowly pulls out but doesn't move from his position on top of me. "Peeta I love you."

"I love you too." I reply with a smile. He finally rolls of me and I roll over and lay my head on his chest as I look up at the clock again. It was now four-thirty seven. Had we seriously been going at it for an hour and a half? I smirk and kiss his chest before closing my eyes. "Lucky tomorrow we have a free day to rest because I think I'm going to spend the whole day sleeping after that."

Cato chuckles wrapping his arms around me. "Me too." And with that we both fell back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo I'm back after my wonderful week of sickness. Boy was it anything but fun. So to make up for not updating either of my stories over the past six or seven days I have decided to give you all a surprised which will probably pop up on Wednesday, so keep a look out. :D Anyway here is the thirteenth chapter just for you darling people. And unfortunately it looks like my updates are going to get cut down to one chapter a week. I will try updating more then once but don't expect more then one a week. (sorry) still I love all who have/do review it means so much. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**pumpkinking5- thanks! I've done all the resting I can handle for now so I'm back in the game :). Yay for adorable Peeto and I do hope it wasn't to much or over the top. Thanks bunches. Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- Bahahaha you don't know how many times I've done that. And yes nice hot sex... to much though? I felt like I could have been. And thanks I'm feeling better, not one hundred percent but better then before. And yes I agree I cried for like an hour after reading the last chapter it killed me I needed Cato to end up back with Peeta and it didn't happened and I felt like I died. It was just bah I can't even go there like the first story was amazing and then the second destroyed me. Anyway I need to move on... :/ thanks for the love xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- okay wow thank you I was so worried I went over the top and cray cray but wow its good to know you enjoyed it. And yes I'm doing better. So thanks again. Hope you continue to love the story. Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- wow wow wow I'm so happy after reading your review. It made pushing through my sickness to get that chapter out worth it. So happy you loved it! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- :/ sorry haahaa (*pulls at collar in slight embarassment*) sorry it was to much I did put a warning up the top :/ still there won't be a lot of it but it will probably occur ever few-ish chapters. I'll make sure to keep putting warning up so you know for next time. Xoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Thirteen

He collapses on top of me and I let out a laugh. "That was..."

"So fucking amazing." He finishes my sentence before kissing me. He slowly pulls out but doesn't move from his position on top of me. "Peeta I love you."

"I love you too." I reply with a smile. He finally rolls of me and I roll over and lay my head on his chest as I look up at the clock again. It was now four-thirty seven. Had we seriously been going at it for an hour and a half? I smirk and kiss his chest before closing my eyes. "Lucky tomorrow we have a free day to rest because I think I'm going to spend the whole day sleeping after that."

Cato chuckles wrapping his arms around me. "Me too." And with that we both fell back to sleep.

I wake refreshed still in the same position I had fallen asleep in. I smile to myself when the memories of what happened late last night come flooding back to me. We had finally gone all the way and it was perfect. I know people always say your first time is horrible but Cato proved them all wrong. That is a night I will never forget. And I'm not going to lie I would definitely letting Cato do what again when ever he pleased. I look up at the clock to see its eleven in the morning. I was surprised we had both slept in this late and no one had come to get us up. I cuddle closer to Cato and start drawing pictures of nothing in particular on his stomach with my fingers. After awhile I feel his heart start to quicken from its steady slow beat during his slumber. I know he's awake but pretending he had not woken when, after he takes a deep breathe and let's it out slowly, he doesn't move at all, he just lays there enjoying my touch. I smirk when I realise he isn't moving on purpose. "I know you are awake." I say kissing his chest.

"So what if I am. I'm comfortable right now and I don't want to move." He replies still without moving and inch.

"Well I would gladly stay here in bed with you all day but I'm starting to get hungry." I say purposely letting my hand glide down his abs, pasted his hips but stop just before I reach his manhood.

"Well lucky for you I'm also kind of hungry so it looks like I won't be tying you to the bed so you can't escape and having my way with you for a second time this morning." He chuckles and then stretches.

"Hmm now I'm kind of annoyed I'm hungry." I joke sitting up. I yawn before getting up off the bed and head towards the bathroom. I guess after this morning a shower was probably a good idea. As I walk I notice my backside was slightly sore and I kind of had a limp. Well it was going to be hard covering up what we did last night. I bet as soon as Quinn sees me walking around like this he will guess what happened straight away. I turn the water on and set it to a comfortable temperature before stepping in. A minute later Cato walks into the bathroom and jumps into the shower as well.

He smirks kissing me quickly. "Well from those tell tale signs I saw while you walked over to the bathroom I think it's pretty safe to presume you got fucked last night Peeta Mellark. I can't believe you finally gave it up. I always thought you were a bit of a prude and would never give it up." He jokes pulling me into another quick kiss.

"Haha funny." I retort playfully punching his arm. I start to wash myself while Cato seems to just watch me. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." He says before starting to wash himself.

"Yeah because that's not weird at all." I mutter under my breathe.

"What was that Peeta?" Cato asks with a smirk as he steps closer to me.

I immediately take a step back from his, my back pressed against the wall. "Nothing."

"Really?" He leans closer, blocking me into a corner. "Because I could have swore you said something along the lines of me being weird."

"Nope, wasn't me. You should probably get your hearing checked." I put on a fake wide smile before giving him a quick kiss.

"Sure. Like I actually believe a word coming out of your mouth." He snakes he hands around my waist before pulling me flush against him. I rest my head against his chest happily as we stand in each others arms, enjoying the fact we could take a moment to just be there with each other. "Let's go eat, I'm starving now."

I smile and turn around to turn off the water before stepping out and drying myself. Once dry I put on a pair of loose shorts and a tank and turn to check if Cato was ready to head for the kitchen. He puts the gym shorts in his hands on before turning to me. "Ready?" I ask heading towards the door.

"Yeah. Let's eat." He says following me out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen. When we walk in Quinn is there sitting on the bench, feet dangling off the side.

"Morning you two, or should I say afternoon." He says quirking an eyebrow.

"Morning Quinn. Where is everyone else?" I ask heading towards the fridge. As I do I notice Quinn's eyes stay on me the whole time before flicking over to Cato and winking. I quickly turn to see Cato smirk and nod in response. Before Quinn can answer my question I turn back him and give him a glare. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Quinn's starts to giggle.

"Quinn tell me." I demand before turning back to Cato. "One of you tell me now before I kick both your asses."

"I'd like to see that." Clove says appearing in the doorway to the dinning room. Well I guess that answered where she had been.

"Okay I'll tell you." Quinn smirks looking at Clove, I realise then what they had been communicating without words and before I could stop him Quinn continues. "Peeta a virgin no longer."

"Really?" Clove exclaims looking at Cato for confirmation.

"Its true Clove. I woke him up at three this morning and it just happened." Cato's cocky grin beaming with pride.

"Anyway where is everyone else?" I say as a blush starts to consume my face.

"Well Clove's right there. Lance had an early mission meeting. Maddie has disappeared on us again. And I was just sitting here bored." Quinn answers.

"How did you know we had sex straight away?" I ask concerned if it was that obviously.

"Well you neck it littered with marks. You have a bit of a hoble going on. That and Cato came out with a huge cocky grin and his chest all puffed out like he had single handedly won the war." Quinn laughs.

"Really Cato?" I glare at him.

"What I don't have a problem with everyone knowing I finally made you mine. I'm quite pleased about it honestly. And you can't get all bitchy now you know you enjoyed it." He says walking over to me.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the fridge. I bend over to grab out some food and as I do Cato pushing his hips up against my ass. "Cato, stop being immature." I say slapping his hand off my hips.

"So that how you did it last night then?" Quinn jokes as he and Clove start to lose themselves in laughter.

Cato backs off and stands next to Quinn. "For your information we didn't no. I can't be bothered making food, can we just head down to the cafeteria?"

"I don't mind." Cato says.

"Mind if we come?" Clove asks once she was over her giggle fit.

"Sure, it'll be nice to be able to have a real conversation with someone for once." I say with a smirk.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean loverboy?" Cato pipes up.

"That he keeps you around for you body not your brain." Clove cackles as we head towards the door.

"Wait up I'm just going to write a note for Lance and Maddie, so they know where we are if they come back looking for us." Quinn says as he pulls out a pad and a pen from a draw. He scribbles down where we are and follows us towards the elevator.

Once we are down in the cafeteria we grab what food we wanted from the buffet and find a table to sit at. It was nice not having to rush around or train all day. I think Sunday was going to become my favourite day of the week. Not long after we sat down Marvel comes over and sits with us.

"So how is everyone?" Marvel asks happily as he bits into his food.

"I'm good but not as good as either of these two." Clove smirks pointing between Cato and myself.

"Oh, why is that?" Marvel asks studying us both for a second. His eyes go wide for a second before he just smiles at me. "Good for you Peeta."

"God." I groan in embarrassment. I wanted nothing more to slam my face into the table but I didn't fancy the headache that would follow. By tonight everyone was going to know what Cato did to me this morning.

"Hey there is nothing to be embarrassed about Peet. You are a teenage boy, it only natural to want sex. It was bound to happen, just like Clove and me bound to." He smirks.

"Yeah you wish." She pushes him away from her before returning to her food.

"So how was it then?" Marvel asks turning back to me.

"Um, well good I guess." I reply uncomfortably.

"Good you guess? Don't lie Peeta it was fucking amazing." Cato pipes up throwing his arm around me. I just look down at my food hoping to god I wouldn't turn as red as a tomato.

"So training is probably going to get more intense tomorrow. They want you all ready in like a month at the latest." Quinn says thankfully changing the subject. I smile gratefully at him and he smiles back.

"Really, why so early?" Cato asks, suddenly serious at the news.

"Apparently they want to hit Delvin's forces strong before he creates any more clones. If we attack before he can do that then defeating him would be a hell of a lot easier." Quinn says picking at his salad.

"You said you would eat properly." A voice says from behind me. I turn to see Lance walking towards us staring at Quinn.

"I am, I'm just stressed and got distracted thinking." Quinn says lifting his fork and pulling it up to his mouth purposely.

Lance sits next to Quinn and smiles at us. "Everyone." He says with a nod. "How are we?"

"Excellent, but that doesn't compare to how Cato and Peeta must feel today." Marvel smirks.

"Really Marvel?" I glare before turning to Lance. "Yes we had sex. It was amazing, what the be fucking deal? Why does everyone need to know?" Everyone at the table burst into laughter at my outburst. Lance smiles and nods at me.

"So what was the meeting about?" Quinn asks wearily, once again thankfully changing the subject.

"It's looking like Delvin is pulling some of his forces back. Thompson thinks it means he is running out of foot solders, so Thompson wants to strike while we have them retreating." Lance says stealing a fork full of food from Quinn.

Quinn sighs. "Where are the sending you now?"

"Probably District Seven or Eight. It fine Quinn you don't have to worry about me. I'll be coming back. I'm not going anywhere I kind of have to keep a promise that we would make it down the isle." Lance says trying to comfort him.

"When do you head out?" Cato asks.

"Probably in two days. They want me to make your training schedule a lot more extensive before I go. Thompson thinks the end of the war is near, hopefully we can defeat Delvin and Snow within the next two months. Once we have District Seven, Eight and Five free of his rule we will have a clear path to Delvin's headquarters."

"So we would be ready in time to be apart of the fine battle?" I ask realising this could come to and end a lot earlier then I had anticipated. That was something to be thankful about.

"That's the goal. In the mean time you will probably be filming when you aren't training. To encourage the Districts to stay strong and resist Devlin and Snow." He turns to Quinn. "You and Maddie have to report to Thompson tomorrow morning. I think you guys have your next mission."

"I see, I'll tell Maddie tonight." Quinn pushes his plate away from him only to have Lance push it back in front of him.

"Quinn I need you to take care of yourself while I'm gone. I can't have you not eating, the something happening to you on the field because you didn't take care of yourself." Lance strokes Quinn's hand as Quinn picks up his fork with his other hand while rolling his eyes.

"Fine I'll eat more but when I get fat I'll blame you." Quinn jokes.

"You are cute no matter what size you are." Lance says kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Now why can't you be more like that Marvel." Clove jokes elbowing the brunette boy.

"Because we aren't dating yet woman." Marvel retorts.

"Woman?" Clove questions. "Boy you are weird."

"Don't worry Marvel your not the only one Peeta called me weird this morning in the shower." Cato says smiling at me.

I turn back to Lance still concerned about both Maddie and Quinn also leaving on a mission as well as Lance. "They aren't going to be put in any danger are they?"

Lance smiles warmly at my concern for his fiance and soon to be sister-in-law. "Nothing they can't handle Peeta. They are both very capable soldiers. Don't worry I'll make sure they aren't sent anywhere to dangerous."

When we finish we head back to the apartment. As soon as we walk out of the elevator and alarm sounds.

"What was that?" Clove asks covering her ears just in case it returns. We follow Lance and Quinn who hurry into the lounge where Lance turns on the television.

We are immediately greeted by Snow's cruel face. It was amazing he looked just like he did all those years ago. He grinned as if he was still in power back then, evil and malice radiating from his eyes.

"Hello Panem. To those of you who do not recognise me I am the former president of this great country Coriolanus Snow. I am here with a message to those who think we are backing down. We will not stop at anything to once again be in control. Your governments attempts at stopping us is frivolous. We encourage you to surrender peacefully before to much of your people's blood is shed.

I will come to power again Panem, I can promise you that and if you think what happened in the past was horrific you have no idea what we plan to do to those who defy us. You may have a handful of past victors but we have an army that will not be stopped. We will not be stopped. I will not be stopped. Think about that before doing anything rash. And finally to those allied with the twins that destroyed our cloning machine we will pick you off one by one. Quentin and Maddison-Lee will know my wrath, once I have killed everyone you hold dear to your heart we will come for you. And you will learn the meaning of pain, you will be begging for death once we are through with you two. They odds are in my favour this time Panem."

The feed cuts out and we we just stand there in silence staring at the blank screen. Fear coursed through my veins. Snow wanted a fight and we were going to give it to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tik Tik boom... new chapter YAY. after struggling with this chapter for most of the week since my last update I have the fourteenth chapter WOOP WOOP! Sooo well if you haven't checked out my new story please do, I love your feedback! Its called The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am. Its the uni idea I decided to bring out early since He Took My Heart only has a few chapters left. I will still be bringing out the Hunger Game universe fics out next month though :). Anyways let's move on so we can get to the exciting stuff faster :D.**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**PrinceArdhz- yep yep yep it's time for action :). And thanks for saying it's cool only getting a chapter a week. Neko Peeta is defs still an option for next month :). Thanks for the concern/nice words/ love! Xoxoxo**

**Guest- who ever you are in regards to the smut chapter Ummm wow thank you so much, it means the world considering I wasn't to sure how well it would be received. So thanks again :). Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D thanks boo! Yes I plan on making the war very personal... which could be a bad thing I guess :/. And yay for cuteness with Peeta and everyone teasing him haha. Thanks for the support boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- YAY for cuteness! Glad your excited to see what happens... though I'm not completely sure you will love everything that happens soon :/. still love getting your reviews, it means the world. Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- oh wow, well I feel privileged you chose my story to be your first. This story is a lot more tame then my other story He Took My Heart which has smut like every other chapter so it probably a good thing you read this one. And well wow so glad the plot is actually interesting and got you hooked. That being said I wouldn't want you to make yourself uncomfortable reading this if the Cato/Peeta thing effs up your head. Anyway thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- YAY I got something to actually giggle! Score to me :). And thank goodness the twist was liked, I thought it was time for things to get a bit more serious. Hopefully I can deliver a few more good twist soon. Thanks so much for the love! Xoxoxo**

**User173- Thanks for reviewing boo! And I hope you continue to love the story :) Xoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Fourteen

We are immediately greeted by Snow's cruel face. It was amazing he looked just like he did all those years ago. He grinned as if he was still in power back then, evil and malice radiating from his eyes.

"Hello Panem. To those of you who do not recognise me I am the former president of this great country Coriolanus Snow. I am here with a message to those who think we are backing down. We will not stop at anything to once again be in control. Your governments attempts at stopping us is frivolous. We encourage you to surrender peacefully before to much of your people's blood is shed.

I will come to power again Panem, I can promise you that and if you think what happened in the past was horrific you have no idea what we plan to do to those who defy us. You may have a handful of past victors but we have an army that will not be stopped. We will not be stopped. I will not be stopped. Think about that before doing anything rash. And finally to those allied with the twins that destroyed our cloning machine we will pick you off one by one. Quentin and Maddison-Lee will know my wrath, once I have killed everyone you hold dear to your heart we will come for you. And you will learn the meaning of pain, you will be begging for death once we are through with you two. They odds are in my favour this time Panem."

The feed cuts out and we we just stand there in silence staring at the blank screen. Fear coursed through my veins. Snow wanted a fight and we were going to give it to him.

The next morning headquarters was a buzz with new life. After Snow's message Thompson decided to do some damage control, sending out our latest video showing us winning back District Ten and then us past tributes training, getting ready to face Snow and Devlin. Maddie and Quinn left early to go to their mission run-through. I was nervous after what Snow had said, the last thing I wanted was to have to add their names to the list of people I had already lost. Lance trained us hard that morning. He wasn't lying when he said they had intensified the training schedule. When the break for lunch came I welcomed it happily, sitting at our usual table with Cato, Clove, Lance and Marvel. Moments later Quinn and Maddie appeared, sitting down with us.

"So where are they sending you?" I ask straight out. It had been on my mind all morning.

Maddie smiles reassuringly. "We are headed to District Eight. So we aren't that close to Devlin's headquarters which we believe is in District Five."

"Yeah so we will be fine Peeta, you don't have to worry about us at all." Quinn says with a brave smile. "We are heading out tonight and am hopefully back by Friday."

"Is there someone I can ask to get updates on how things are going while you guys are all gone?" I ask trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Sure, if you go to headquarters just ask for a man named Travers he will inform you of anything you want to know." Lance replies taking Quinn's hand. "I'm leaving at the same time as you, heading to District Six."

"District Six? Are you sure it's safe to go there so soon?" Quinn asks suddenly worried. I could see it in his face that he knew something we didn't.

"It'll be fine, I told you we are going to make it down the isle aren't we?" Lance says kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn nods sadly, trying to stay composed while we were in the dining hall. He wipes his eyes before any tears fall and puts on a convincing smile. "So you guys are going to enjoy having the apartment to yourselves basically."

I nod trying to keep things light and positive but something in Quinn's eyes was screaming at me, telling me something was wrong, something was going to happen. "How long will you be have to stay in District Six?"

"Well it's looking like two weeks minimum at the moment." Lance answers.

Well that explained why Quinn was so upset I guess, District Six was dangerous at the moment. It was overrun by Devlin's army and that meant Lance would be fighting for his like for at least two weeks. While I hated that Quinn and Maddie where also now heading back out to missions I was relieved it would distract Quinn from Lance's missing presence.

"Well we better get back to training. Thompson is letting us finish early so you can get your goodbyes in before we leave."

We all get up and head off to the training facilities. I watched Quinn seem to take out his sudden frustration on a group of six trainers at the hand to hand combat station. I couldn't peel my eyes away as I watched him take on all six simultaneously. He moved so quickly and gracefully and even when he took multiple hits he some how got the upper hand. It finished with all six men scattered on the floor with Quinn standing in the centre. I had no doubt now that Quinn really could take care of himself. The rest of training was a blur. I'm gut telling me I could be doing more. I should be doing more. Something was off I could feel it, I wanted to believe it was just the fact that Maddie and Quinn were going on a mission but it was more then that. Every fibre of my being was telling me to stop them from leaving. That something was going to happen while they were good but I knew telling Thompson I had a feeling something wasn't right wouldn't change anything. I was stuck with the dread and I could do nothing about it. Thankfully as Lance had said Training was stopped early so we could have an early dinner and then watch the others leave.

Dinner didn't help with what I was feeling at all. Quinn and Lance were inseparable, using every second they had to express how much they loved each other. Maddie who was normally so bubbly and loud was quiet and contained. The whole table was feeling off and it broke my heart that this is what it had come to. Maddie, Quinn and Lance left dinner early to get ready before they left. Marvel and Clove did their best trying to cheer me up and lighten the mood but that feeling was still there, clouded over me.

When it was time we walked down to the hanger with Marvel and Clove and once we arrived immediately started to search for Maddie and Quinn. The hanger was huge, with hundreds of people going to their assigned units. There had to be at least fifty hovercrafts preparing to be sent out tonight. Seeing the magnitude of the forces was reassuring. Maybe we could win the war sooner then everyone had thought. It took us ten minutes before we finally spotted Maddie who was handing her bag to an officer next to a hovercraft.

"Maddie." I yell running over to her. She turns to face me with a wide smile and embraces me with equal force when I pull her in for a hug. "How long until you leave?"

"Probably ten minutes." She replies before I pull away and then she goes to hug the others. "We are going to be back before you know it Peeta, don't worry okay."

"I know, I can't help it though. I can't imagine life without you guys. You really are my family now." I say noticing Katniss was only a foot away from us. I turn to her and smile. I walk up to her and pull her into a hug, not caring about what was going on between us anymore. Now wasn't the time to push people in your life away. "Why are you down here?"

"Johanna and Finnick are being sent out to District Seven." She says shyly. "Peeta, were you telling the truth with what you just said to Maddie?"

"Of course, they are my family now. I feel so complete and whole with them in my life. Something you know I never had back then, and I want you to be apart of that Katniss." I tell her honestly.

She looks sad suddenly. "Are you sure after how I've acted since waking up here?"

"I really am, I just want you to be happy and tell me what going on. I know somethings up and you can come to me when you are ready." I say pulling her into another hug.

When we pull apart a see a tear fall onto her cheek. "I, um, I have to go." She then quickly turns and almost runs out of the hanger.

I watch her go, confused as ever. Cato walks up next to me and grabs my hand. "What was that?"

I look up to him with a frown. "I honestly don't know." I turn back around and look at Maddie. "Where are the other two? I want to see them before you leave."

"Probably in a corner somewhere sucking each others face off." She jokes looking around for her brother. She points over to the left of us and I spot Quinn walking hand in hand with Lance towards us.

Quinn says goodbye to each of us before coming to me last. I can still see it in his eyes, something was very wrong. I pull him into a tight hug before he whispers in my eye. "I know you feel it to. Watch over the others, I'll be back as soon as I can."

I feel myself start to tear as worry fills me. "I will, be safe."

He pulls back and smiles as to not alert the others before hugging me again. "Be careful who you trust." He whispers before stepping back.

Lance then hugs me quickly. "Take care of him while I'm gone."

"I will I promise, just come back to us alright." I say becoming more visibly upset.

"I will, don't worry."

Then a voice on the speakers gets our attention. "All units to their designated hovercraft. I repeat all units to their designated hovercraft."

I quickly hug then all once more before Lance walks over to a different hovercraft and leaves us to watch Maddie and Quinn board their own.

After we watched Quinn, Maddie and Lance leave we headed back to our room. The mood was so down and depressing now I didn't want to do anything other then lay in bed. We laid there, me in Cato arms in silence. The thoughts of my new family not returning haunting me. It was painfully not being able to go out there with them, protect them and watch over them. I had come to conclusion I would do anything to keep those twins alive. While this was my second chance at life I had already lived once. I had my chance, survived the rebellion and died happy. I was willing to sacrifice what I had now for them to have a chance at that.

Cato rubs his hand up my arm in a comforting manner. "They are going to be okay."

"I know I just worry and it's killing me not be able to do anything. I hate being stuck here while they risk their lives, they haven't had the chance to live yet and it's not fair." I can feel tears start to run down my cheeks in frustration. "I just, I know something wrong, I can feel it but there's nothing I can do about it. I could tell Quinn new it to. I saw it in his eyes, and I feel it my gut. Cato what if something happens to them out there?"

"Peeta, it's okay. I know what you are feeling. I feel it too. I feel like I'm useless at the moment. I can't stand being stuck here waiting either but you saw how well Maddie, Lance and Quinn can handle themselves. They can take care of themselves, and they will do anything to come back. You know I'm right. If we were out there with them right now we probably would be putting them in more danger with our inexperience. They would get to distracted trying to keep us safe. Until we have completed our training it's better this way."

I nod into his chest knowing he was right. If we were out there we would be more of a burden. I just had to complete training and I would be able to go out and help them more. It was now late at night and I was about to fall asleep when I heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in." Cato calls as we both sit up confused as to who would be knocking at out door this late at night.

To my surprise Katniss walks in looking a mess. She looked lost and confused, like she had finally cracked and was really to tell the truth. "Peeta we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?" I ask and gesture for her to sit on the bed.

"It's about Haymitch, about what he's done, what he's going to do." She says sitting down, her face was petrified.

"Okay, what's going on? It can't be that bad." I say reassuringly. I didn't want to scare her off now, I needed to know everything.

"You don't understand, he's not him anymore and what he's about to do, oh god, I'm so sorry Peeta, I didn't know." She starts to cry so I crawl over and hug her.

"You can tell me Katniss, just start from the start." I say letting go as Cato comes closer as well. I reach out for him, I was scared of what Katniss could possible say. What had Haymitch been up to this whole time? It had to be bad for Katniss to reach that way. My brain goes into a panic producing multiple horrible scenarios of what Haymitch had done, was doing, going to do. Was this the reason me and Quinn could feel that something was up, something was going to happen?

"Well this whole time he's, he's been working for Delvin."


	15. Chapter 15

**A new chapter already? YAY. Chapter fifteen has arrived, I hope you enjoy it, and enjoy the story still. Again if you haven't already, please check out my new story The Broken Pieces That Make Me Who I Am. And as for He Took My Heart I promise I'll have an update up at some point I'm just trying to work the last chapters out and balance them before I finish writing them. **

**I hope you like this chapter, drama filled but not that much action (and maybe the return of some smut ;).). This chapter sort of redeems Katniss, well at least in my eyes. In the end I still couldn't completely fuck with her character and turn her into a monster. I did plan to have this out Monday along with my other stories updates but writers block took a hold of me and I just could finish the chapter for a good four days. Anyways let's get passed the boring stuff so we can get to the good stuff. :)**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Fuzzyfeather- yeah decided to shake things up a bit. And yeah sucks they won't be around, but hopefully they will be back soon. As for Haymitch's next move... I'm not completely sure yet myself, Meh it will come. Thanks for the love and support. Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- :/ I know I know it's terrible... I promise not to kill 'everyone'... yet? No haha don't worry or maybe I don't know yet. Still a new chapter with more drama yay! The whole Haymitch angle is explained down below. Hope you like it, and it doesn't stress you out to much boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- :) thank you and sorry for taking so long with the chapter. At least this ones up a little earlier I think... hopefully the next one will come easily. :). Xoxoxo**

**User173- thank you thank you thank you, all your reviews mean the world. :D. Glad you love the characters and their development. And that you thought ch. 10 was hot. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Fifteen

"You can tell me Katniss, just start from the start." I say letting go as Cato comes closer as well. I reach out for him, I was scared of what Katniss could possible say. What had Haymitch been up to this whole time? It had to be bad for Katniss to reach that way. My brain goes into a panic producing multiple horrible scenarios of what Haymitch had done, was doing, going to do. Was this the reason me and Quinn could feel that something was up, something was going to happen?

"Well this whole time he's, he's been working for Delvin." Katniss mumbles out.

"What do you mean?" Cato growls.

I turn to him and give him a look to tell him to shut up and turn back to Katniss. "Okay, just start from the start. Tell me everything that you know has happened so well can fix what ever he has done."

She looks at me with fear in her eye. "It's to late for that, it's already in place. By tomorrow Snow will have what he wants."

"Katniss, you're not making sense. Please, start from the beginning so I can understand." I plead hoping to get through to her and she explains everything to me. But she couldn't seem to snap out of her initial shock or something.

"His plan worked, and they are out there now and Snow knows. I, we, it's to late Peeta. We can't stop it." She exclaims.

"Katniss, just breathe. Slow and deep, you need to calm down." I tell her, she seems to listen and tries to calm herself down. After a few minutes I smile reassuringly at her. "Okay, start from the beginning so Cato and I can understand."

"I, um, okay well when we woke up here, there was something wrong with Haymitch. I mean I didn't get told anything really but we woke up around the same time so I overheard one of the doctors. It had something to do with his brain function or something, like the mind control stuff hadn't been completely removed. But the doctors cleared him so I thought it was nothing, that they cured him or whatever. They didn't tell anyone else about it though, guess they didn't want people thinking we might betray them or something. At first I didn't know, I didn't even notice. I mean he was different but we all were. I just thought he was just out of it like I had been. But he had changed so much from what he was. I mean you were with Cato but I could still see deep down you were still the caring, kind Peeta I remember. Even you Cato and the other careers, you were all different but there was something the same, deep down I could feel it. But Haymitch became cold, distance, forever locked away in his room, and it wasn't that he was under the influence of alcohol or anything.

But then suddenly he was kind to me. He wanted to help me get you back. He told me he would do anything to help me and you be together, and I guess I was just blind with hope to realise he wasn't out to help me at all. He came up with the star-crossed lovers symbol thing as an excuse to get us together. He convinced me that if we had to fake it eventually you would remember how you felt and want me again. He was so persuasive and I just blindly went along with it. The way he explained it all, I just couldn't see another way, he was so sure it would work. And I'm sorry, I really am for putting you through that, both of you. I wasn't thinking straight and Haymitch wasn't helping. Anyway like you saw he pushed the symbol thing until Thompson agreed to hold the meeting. Haymitch basically fed me the lines I should say, the whole time telling me it was to get you back. I mean at some point I really thought his plan might work but then with the second meeting came around and with what Johanna and Quinn said I realised I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't become the person Snow had been to me. I felt terrible but Haymitch told me that I had to stay quite about it and just go along with what ever happened. He was still so convinced that it would work. You know in the end I ended up voting against our fake relationship."

"Really, Katniss we are both sorry about the whole thing as well. I just couldn't put myself or Cato through that. I do really love him. And as much as I didn't want to hurt you, he is such an important part of my life now." I tell her, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I know that now, I don't even know how blind and stupid I was being. But that's not the point. After Haymitch was furious about the vote, he yelled and basically verbally abused Johanna for it but Johanna didn't back down. She's been a true help to me. I don't know what it is but I fell this connection to her and she's really helped me realise what Haymitch was up to. After he wasn't the same, he went back to being cold and distant. And Johanna told me about her suspicions regarding Haymitch. She told me she had known him well back then and that there was definitely some wrong with him. She didn't believe for a second that he was fine and explained to me all the things he was doing know that he would not have done or been like back then. She convinced me to help her figure out what was going on so we decided to play indifferent and see if he came up with something else.

I mean we weren't positive of anything and thought that we should have proof before accusing him of anything so we stayed away from you. I pretended to basically hate you. It was so hard and I wanted to tell you but we couldn't risk Haymitch finding out at all. So when he was around I would complain and hate on you but pretend to still really love you. We were trying to gain his trust and it seemed to work slowly. Then he said he had another idea to help me get you. He didn't tell us the plan but he told us he would explain it as it played out. First he told me I had to act like I had moved on and ask you guys to forgive me. That's what that whole fake speech was about. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but with the security cameras all around I couldn't be sure he wouldn't find out, so I acted as if nothing was wrong. I'm just glad you played along though."

"That's what that was about? I knew something was up, what did he do next?" I ask worried what his actual plan was.

"That's the thing he didn't say anything after that. It was as if he asked me for no reason. So I started snooping around with Jo's help but we didn't really find anything until today. While Jo was getting ready to leave I overheard Haymitch talking to someone on I guess a phone or something. He was saying that everything was in motion and that he would begin with phase two immediately. I didn't really understand what he meant but then he finally went on to say that he had been in Thompson's ear this whole time and had finally convinced him that Devlin's army was growing weaker and that we needed to increase our forces to the front line so we could end the war. But that's what Devlin wanted us to think."

"What are you saying exactly Katniss?" Cato asked from behind me.

"It's all a trap Cato, so Devlin can weaken the governments army and if this goes the way they want it, he would be able to invade the Capitol almost immediately." Katniss says as she starts to sob. "They wanted to basically set it up in a way where they could kill most of the governments army over the next couple of days."

"If you overheard all of this why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you go to Thompson and stop it?" I ask in disbelief, Maddie, Quinn and Lance were out there, heading straight into an ambush. Not to mention Finnick and Johanna had been sent out there as well. I was beginning to panic myself now.

"I'm sorry Peeta but he caught me eavesdropping. He told me that if I didn't let this happen he would kill you. And, I, I still care about you. I'm sorry, I am but I did this to protect you." Katniss starts to really cry. "I couldn't lose you, not when I didn't even get the chance to have you back in my life yet."

I was beyond frustrated now, I got where she was coming from. I mean I couldn't say if I was in that situation I would have acted any different but people I considered my family was out there. "Katniss I'm not mad at you, I'm just really upset with the situation. I get it, if someone was threatening Cato's life I probably would have done the same thing but I can't let Haymitch do this. You need to come with us to speak to Thompson. We need to try to fix this before its to late." I say getting up and dragging her behind me. I looked behind me to make sure Cato was right behind us.

It wasn't long before we had made our way to headquarters and requested to speak to Thompson privately. It took awhile but he finally agreed to meet with us. Once we were alone I got Katniss to explain everything, from the starts again, to Thompson. Once he had heard us out and Katniss had answered his questions I was glad to see him take control of the situation. First he ordered security to put Haymitch into a holding cell for questioning which was done within five minutes. Then Thompson worked with the rest of the military forces to divert more man-power to where we had just sent our troops. Apparently it was to late to pull our forces out but they where now at least going to receive back-up and were now aware of the ambush situation. We were dismissed and sent back to our rooms, there was nothing more we could do.

I couldn't sleep though after that. I was to riled up and to worried about the others to sleep. Cato sat on the edge of the bed and watched me pace the room in deep thought. I was wracking my brain trying to understand how I didn't see the signs. How I couldn't figure this out before. I felt like I had let Quinn down. We both knew something was up but how could he have known about Haymitch, he didn't know him back them. And now they were in danger and I couldn't do anything but wait around. Thompson thankfully had promised to contact us as soon as any information had become available.

Cato put his hand out and grasped my arm lightly to stop me after ten minutes of my pacing. "Peeta you need to stop and relax. We can't do anything more, I know it's hard but you need to rest it's really late in the night and we still will have training tomorrow." He pulled me into his warm embrace and I couldn't help but let a little smile grace my face at how comforting and caring he was beening.

"I know I just can't stop thinking about it. I feel like I should have realised it sooner, or that I should be doing so much more then just sit here." I mumble into his shoulder.

Cato pulls back and cups my cheeks before pulling me into a deep kiss. He pulls back and smiles. "I'll just have to distract you and tire you out then."

I realise what he's implying and I smile shyly. "Isn't that kind of wrong enjoying each other that way while they are out there. I feel kind of guilty."

"You don't need to feel guilty about this Peeta. This is just us expressing our love, a release to all the stress and worry. A beautiful distraction for both of us. We don't know how long this second chance at life will last, we should express our love while we still can. " He caresses my cheek with his thumb and I lean into it. "Are you going to let this happen then?"

I slowly nod, I still felt wrong about it but he was right a beautiful distraction, something to enjoy while we still could. The last thing I would want is to regret not spending time with Cato when I had the chance to. I lean in and kiss him before crawling into his lap. We stayed like that for a while, exploring each other mouths. Our hands gliding over each others flesh, exchanging our warmth and love. Cato pulled off my tank, my hands going back to feel the rippling flesh and muscles of his bare back. Cato rolled us so I was now on my back and he was on top of me. His hands snaked down to the waistband of my sweat shorts before he slipped them off.

"You're so beautiful." Cato tell me, causing my checks to flush red. He then followed with his own before he started to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck. He continued down my chest, my breathing starting to get laboured.

Once Cato reached my crotch he kissed down it before lifting my knees up to my chest before he disappeared between the back of my thighs. A moment later I felt his tongue swirling around my entrance. I let out a stifled moan and relaxed into his touch. He spent a while down there, prodding and licking my hole before he let me go and disappeared into the bathroom before returning a second later with a bottle of lube. He kneeled between my legs before opening the lube and spreading some on his fingers. He slowly slipped in it and let me adjust before he started to move.

Ten minutes later Cato slowly enters me. When he finally bottomed out he leaned down and started to kiss me neck. I knew he was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. I tell my body to relax and once I've adjusted to he size I bucked my hips to let him know to move. He started out slow before he started to pick up the pace. I bit my bottom lip as I moaned. The pain finally dulling and the feeling of pleasure intensifying. "God Cato, harder." I moan clutching to the sheets below me.

Cato replied with a growl before he started to move at a faster and harder rhythm. I was lost in us, my worries gone, my stress fading away. I could feel that tell tale sign in the pit of my stomach before the warmth started to spread. My body tightened before I released, moments later Cato followed. I was spent and I felt amazing. Cato pulled out and collapsed on me. I let out a laugh as he nuzzled me neck. "Thank you Cato."

"You feel better?" He asks pulling the blanket over us.

"Yeah. I love you." I say kissing his forehead before closing my eyes.

"Did you want me to move?" Cato asks, his voice laboured and tired.

"No, I like it." I tell him feeling myself drifting to sleep.

"I love you too Peeta." I hear him say as I finally fall asleep.

**AN: I know, not that much this chapter but I hope you like it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Xxx (oh and thanks for all the support you beautiful bitches!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I'm finally posting a new chapter, I know I'm always late on this story! *puppy dog eyes* forgive me. Anyway here is chapter sixteen, crazy to think there is only a few more chapters before this is finished, but don't worry a sequel is already being planned. :D. As always I hope you like the chapter, reviews are always welcome :). And just a little update I finished He Took My Heart, and am taking a few weeks off before writing it's sequel. That being said I have a new story already up a hunger games universe fic Fighting for Control. Its Neko Peeta, so it may not interest everyone but after talking with a good friend on here I've decided post it. I also have a second hunger games universe fic out now as well Strength Is Not Everything. Its more of a strong independent Peeta fic going into the Hunger Games. Hopefully you guys will like it. Xo**

**Oh and send some love to my friend Peeto4eva new story: My first and only love. Totally cute, I'm dying for more.**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series. **

**Warning: lots of smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, death, mentions of self harm, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Fuzzyfeather- well hopefully it was a good surprise, unexpected surprises can go either way soooo yeah all good? Yeah I though it was time to redeem her a bit, just because this it a peetato fic doesn't mean we need to bash Katniss I recon. :) glad you liked the fluffiness at the end, things are just going to get more intense from here on out. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- boo that's alright, it's easy to get distracted and forget sometimes. Yeah just a more complicated, makes it more interesting :). As for Quinn... well he's going to survive the next few chapters for sure, after that who knows... I can't comment on the death this :/ It'll have to stay a secret/surprise... and if someone does I'll expect the shoes to start flying straight away ;). Anyways thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D eye-opening? I'm glad I can still surprise people. And yes it was a very revealing chapter. Yeah I wanted people to finally sympathise with Katniss because while she seemed originally to be against Peeta and Cato it was her just naively trying to get Peeta back and then protect him. :D so glad you liked the end as well! Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- wow thank you, can't believe you have read all three, hope you will like the new ones coming out over the next few days. :) thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- Bahahaha agreed not that straight. :) yeah Cato is growing up right before me haha. I know a short chapter but I though it better to update then to leave it completely. Thanks for all your love boo! Xoxoxo**

My Fate Re-Written

Chapter Sixteen

"You feel better?" He asks pulling the blanket over us.

"Yeah. I love you." I say kissing his forehead before closing my eyes.

"Did you want me to move?" Cato asks, his voice laboured and tired.

"No, I like it." I tell him feeling myself drifting to sleep.

"I love you too Peeta." I hear him say as I finally fall asleep.

The following week was torture, we hardly go told what was happening. What we were told was that the troops we had sent out in the fields where under attack at a large scale. Thompson diverted as much of our man power as he could to help them out. It was basically a waiting game for me now. I would ask every morning and night for news on how Maddie, Quinn and Lance were going and most days I didn't get anything. When the hovercraft would return with the fallen my heart would stop but I would force myself to search the list for their names. It was honestly one of the worst feeling looking over all the names that had fallen. But every time I got through the list without spotting their names I silently rejoiced.

Training was hard, I could barely concentrate as it was. I was glad to hear after this week we only had sniper training left. Then we could be out there helping, making a difference. Cato distracted me the best he could, constantly by my side to keep me strong and holding me together. At nights he was hold me until I fell asleep and comfort me when I woke from my nightmares. They mainly consisted of everyone else dying in front of me, while I was helpless to stop it.

Katniss started to join us for meals, I think she finally excepted that we could only be friends. She surprisingly got on well with Marvel and Clove. She seemed to be slowly opening up to us, excepting that this was what life for us was now. Finnick and Johanna returned batted and bruised on the fifth day. They told us that it truly was an ambush, where they had expected between one-hundred to two-hundred men, the reality was they faced off against close to five-hundred men. They told us that they had heard news the Maddie and Quinn were leading their units through District Eight successfully and should be home within the next few days. But unfortunately they had heard no news from District Six yet.

Finnick and Johanna were right, two days later Maddie and Quinn returned. The stumbled in late that night looking tired and worn out. After welcoming them home I let them head straight to bed, telling them we could talk in the morning. The next morning Cato and I decided to cook them breakfast. We made pancakes with bacon, eggs and toast. Just as we had finished Clove appeared with a tired looking Quinn. Apparently his nightmares had returned and she stayed in his room last night. Clove went and got Maddie and we all sat down ready to eat.

"So how was District Eight?" Cato asked straight to the point. Both me and Clove slapped him over the head at the same time causing Maddie to burst out laughing. "What? I'm just asking what you guys were thinking."

"Let them at least wake up and eat something." I scowled.

"It's fine really. It was differcult, a lot more men the expected but thanks to your tip off we were better prepared when the battle ensued." Maddie says smiling, every the optimist.

"Yeah, how did that come about anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Well Katniss came to us after you left that night. She was hysterical and upset. Once we calmed her down she told us that this whole time Haymitch had still been under Devlin and Snow's control. We still don't know why he pushed the start-crossed lovers thing so hard but it must of had something to do with a plan Snow had up his sleeve. She basically said he acted weird all the time and Johanna and her became suspicious of him. They planned to keep away from us and try to gain his trust, but they got nothing until that day. Katniss said she overheard Haymitch on a phone or something talking about moving to stage two and how he had successfully convinced Thompson to initiate a full scale attack on Devlin's remaining forces. It was the plan to ambush our troops and then invade the Capitol immediately." I explained. "Once she had told us everything we went to Thompson and got her to go through everything she had heard again. Thompson ordered Haymitch to be locked up for questioning and then I guess he told you guys what you were headed into before trying to get re-enforcements in."

"So what's happened to Haymitch?" Quinn asked, suddenly really intrigued. He had felt something was up to so I guess he just wanted proper answer now.

"Not much, he has refused to talk so far. I don't know if they are going to try more persuasive methods soon or just lock him up until he is ready to talk." Cato explained for me.

"Right well I'm glad she finally came forward when she did or I don't think either of us would be here right now." Maddie said moving to get some pancakes. "Enough talk about war, let's just enjoy this breakfast you guys made."

I smiled in agreement and started to fill my plate. Ten minutes into breakfast a messenger came into the apartment looking for Quinn. He told us that Thompson wanted to speak to him immediately. When Quinn asked if Maddie was allowed to be present the messenger said it was fine, but only she was allowed. I worried as to what type of news it could be. We waited around in the kitchen for when they returned. In my head I was going over every possible scenario, hoping for the best one.

When they walked in Quinn quickly went straight to his room, Maddie walked over with a saddened face. "Um, Quinn's just gone to take a nap, he wanted to be alone for a bit."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice distraught.

"Lance' unit has gone missing in action. They lost contact a few days ago. Thompson had hoped it was a communications problem and sent additional support but they haven't been found yet." Maddie explained with glassy eyes. "I think I'm just going to um, go for a walk. Do you mind checking on Quinn for me Peeta?"

"No of course not, I'll check on him." I reply as she smiles sadly and walks back to the elevator.

When lunch rolled around and I haven't seen or heard from Quinn I thought it was time to check on him. I went to his room and knocked quietly. When I didn't get a reply I walked in to find Quinn in the middle of the bed in the fetal position, his checks stained with tears. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "He's still out there Quinn, he'll come back to you." I say, trying to cheer him up.

"I know he's not dead, I would have felt it, but Peeta I have this feeling that something is terribly wrong. Somethings happened to Lance out there and Thompson won't send me the District Six." Quinn sobbed, covering his face with the blanket around him.

"Hey, you have to stay positive for Lance. He would want you to stay strong Quinn." I say trying to get him to stop crying.

He looks at me for a second, thinking about what I had just said. "You're right. But um, do you think you could leave me alone for a bit. I'm still really tired and I think a nap might do me some good."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Sure, I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"Thanks Peeta." Quinn replied as I got up and left his room.

The afternoon was quiet, I just laid with Cato in bed. My worries consuming me, I knew that while Quinn seemed like this strong fearless soldier in reality he was a fragile boy who had lost to much already. I prayed the Lance would somehow make it back to us. That somehow things might turn out for the better. I lost track of time and started to doze off.

An alarm like the one we heard before Snow's televised message woke me up. This time me and Cato knew what it meant and rushed to the television screen in the main room of the apartment. When we got there Clove and Maddie were already standing there, the screen on. Moments later Snow's face came into view. He looked as though he had already won the war yet again. I could feel his triumphant evil aura seeping through the television screen.

"People of Panem I am here today to encourage you to realise your fate is already sealed. As you may have come to realise your government underestimated our forces. And while we lost our spy we have gained so much more. As well speak I am glad to tell you that District Six is still under our control. We may have lost District Eight but this is in no way the end for us. Your army grows weaker with each day that passes. We will have forces invading your districts by the end of the night. But first some fun."

The angle panned out to reveal snow standing in front of about twenty soldiers. They were all kneeling on the ground, cloth bags over their heads. Their hands were bound behind them but from the uniforms you could tell they were from a unit originally stationed here.

Snow starts to talk again. "As you can see we successfully captured a unit over the last few days and after days of torture they unfortunately refused to give up any valuable information we wanted, therefore sentencing themselves to death. I will have it known that if you are not with us you are against us. And if you are against us, you will be put to death. Gentlemen, please take your positions."

As soon as Snow had finished twenty of Devlin's troops filed in behind the twenty prisoners. My heart dropped knowing how this was going to play out. I watched as the soldiers each pulled out a handgun and lined it up to the backs of each prisoners head. I instinctively grabbed for Cato's hand and watched in horror as Snow nodded and they pulled the triggers on their handguns in unison. Maddie let out a whimper as we watched each of their lifeless bodies fall to the ground. The screen panned back to focus on Snow.

"You see my children if you resist us, this will be your fate. We will not stop until every last person who opposes us is dead in the ground. You will surrender or you will perish. Lastly I wanted to touch on a subject I talked about last time. Maddison-Lee and Quentin, you may have escaped with your lives this time but as I promised I never intended on killing you first. You are to suffer for what you have done to our efforts. And I'm ecstatic to say that I have kept true to the promise I left you with last time."

I turned to Maddie as her face turned to one of horror and disbelief. When I looked back at the screen I watched it one again pan out this to reveal just one prisoner. His hands were chained to the floor in front of him. You could tell from his tattered and stained uniform he had been heavy beaten. Snow walked up to the individual and pulled up the cloth bag to reveal Lance' face. I heard something smash behind me and I spun around to be met with Quinn's broken face. The glass he had been holding in pieces on the floor.

As Snow began to talk again the television screen capturing my attention again. "As you can see we captured your pathetic lover. He is strong Quentin, a true fighter. Even easy on the eyes, I'll give you that. But as we both know there is only one way this was going to end. Maybe next time you'll keep your boytoy closer to home." Snow laughed as he lifted his hand up and a foot soldier walked on stage. He pulled a whip from behind his back. Snow stepped back and nodded.

The soldier let the skip fall before slinging it back and cracking it against Lance' back. I jumped at the sound as it contacted with his flesh over and over again. It was sickening hearing his flesh be cracked and sliced open. For ten minutes we watched as he was continuously whipped. Watching his pained expression was unbearable. Not once did he scream out in pain. The fact I couldn't do anything but watched killed me. Snow raised his hand and the whipping stopped. Snow walked towards Lance' slumped heaving figure before grabbing a fistful of head and pulling his head back so he was looking down to the camera.

"Do you have anything to say? Want do the smart thing and tell us the exact location of the armies base? If you do I'll let you live, let you say goodbye to your lover before I kill him." Snow growled. Lance nodded making Snow smile he backed away before turning back to Lance. "Well tell us where they are hiding."

A tear falls down Lance' cheek. "Quinn I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. Maddie take care of him."

Snow enraged grabbed a knife from the guard next to him and plunged it deep into Lance' abdomen. I hear Quinn lose is, starting to scream as he crumpled on the floor. Clove quickly rushed to his side trying to comfort the now broken boy before me.

Snow turned to the camera. "You will know my wrath a hundred times over. This is just the beginning, you hear me." He then pulled the handgun for the guard he had just taken the knife from and turned to Lance. I felt time slow down as I watch Snow empty a mag into Lance' body. I dropped to my knees as I watched blood gush from the multiple holes in his body. He fell back, the camera panning over his body up to his face.

Lance was still alive, barely breathing, tearing cascading down his cheeks. "Im... so... sorry Quinn. I, I, lo-ove y y you." And with that his exhaled his last breath.

I could not watch any more I have to get Quinn out of here I stood, still fighting not to lose it. I was shaking and my throat constricted. I looked at Maddie who was sat in a chair her body and eyes lifeless as she stared at the screen. I turned to find Quinn bent over on the floor rocking back and forth with Clove wrapped around him. I knelt down in front of Quinn, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He, he promised, promised he would come back. I, he, it's my fault." He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Quinn I'm so sorry." I say not knowing what to do. If I felt this broken after watching Lance' death I could only image what Quinn felt.

Quinn suddenly looked up at me, his face red and distraught. His eyes puffy and his cheeks stained with still running tears. "He promised." Quinn yells causing me and Clove to jump back. Without Clove holding him Quinn stood shakily and run off down the hall.

I quickly took off behind him. When I got to Quinn and Lance' room I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Quinn please open up, don't do anything stupid please." I begged.

I heard things smashing and crashing together. I worried what he was doing in there. I could still here him sobbing and screaming, slowly losing his mind. I stood there for twenty minutes as this went on. Cato came and stood with me, holding me up. When the noise stopped and I couldn't hear a sound for five consecutive minutes I began to really worry.

"Quinn please, open up." I yelled through the door. I got no response so I started banging and calling out his name. The minutes passed and there was still not a sound. Cato pushed me out of the way, feeling my desperation he kicked the door but it did not budge. He tried again this time I saw it move slightly. One more kick and the door flung off his hinges. I stepped inside and turned the light on so we could see. The room was completely trashed, everything broken and on the floor. I didn't see Quinn so I walked through to the walk-in-wardrobe. The inside of the walk-in was as trashed as the bedroom connected to it. And then behind the centre table I spotted Quinn's body, still and not moving.

**AN: soooo sad chapter, I cried a lot writing this. I sorry I ended it there but I need to break it up. For the fate of Quinn you will just have to wait and find out. Xoxo Mattiboi**


End file.
